Traducción: Kiss Me Thru The Phone By RoxyStyle011
by CarlieDoe
Summary: Conversaciones de Quinn y Rachel por SMS
1. Chapter 1

Hola, leí este fic hace unos días y me encantó, así que con la autorización de la autora roxystyle011 he decidido colgar esta traducción. El fic original es de solo un capitulo, yo lo he dividido porque es algo extenso. Colgaré los capitulos a la mayor brevedad conforme vaya avanzando en la traducción.

El link del original: Kiss Me Trru The Phone by RoxyStyle011

Notas de autora: El texto en negrita es de Quinn, el normal de Rachel. Los tiempos son importante.

Los personajes de Rachel y Quinn no me pertenecen, son de Fox y RM, la historia es de roxystyle011 todo el crédito a ella.

_Domingo 15 de mayo 2011_

**19:47 – Hey, soy Quinn**

19:47 – ¿qué Quinn?

**19:47 – ¿En serio? Soy Quinn Fabray**

19:47 – ¿Cómo sé que eres esa Quinn? Cómo sé que no es solo una mala broma?

**19:48 – Tengo 17 años, vivo con mi madre, solía ser una cheerio…**

19:48 – Todo mundo sabe eso de Quinn

**19:48 – Entonces… ¿Cómo se supone que te demostrarte que soy realmente?**

19:50 – Buen punto.

19:50 – Tal vez debería llamarme para que este segura.

**19:50 – Esto es ridículo.**

19:52 – Bien te creo, ¿cómo conseguiste mi número?

**19:52 – Lo conseguí por Mercedes hace un tiempo**

19:52 **– **¿Por qué?

**19:53 – ¿Por qué eres tan paranoica?**

19:53 – Porque me estas texteando

**19:55 – Hablaré contigo mañana**

19:55 – Espera lo siento, ¿qué necesitas?

21:07 – Buenas noches Quinn.

_Lunes 16 de mayo de 2011_

**21:20 – Hey!**

21:24 – ¿Quién eres?

**21:25 – ¿Es en serio? Soy Quinn, ¿qué no has guardado mi número?**

21:25 – Lo siento, lo olvide…

21:25 – ¿Cómo estás?

**21:28 – Estoy bien, ¿qué tal tu día?**

21:28 – En realidad, muy agradable, ¿qué tal el tuyo?

**21:30 – Nada mal**

21:31 – Eso es bueno

21:38 – ¿Hay alguna razón para que me envíes mensaje?

**21:38 – No**

21:38 – Oh… bien

22:21 – Buenas noches Quinn.

_Martes 17 de mayo de 2011_

**19:34 – Hey! Que onda?**

19:38 – No mucho, ¿y tú?

**19:38 – Sólo viendo televisión, ¿qué tal tu día?**

19:40 – Bien, ¿y el tuyo?

**19:41 – ¿Por qué simplemente 'bien'?**

19:43 – Fue un poco aburrido…

**19:45 – ¿Paso algo?**

19:50 – No quiero ser grosera, pero, ¿por qué te importa?

20:04 – Lo siento

22:13 – Buenas noches Quinn.

_Miércoles 18 de mayo de 2011_

**20:14 – Finn rompió conmigo**

20:15 – ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

**20:15 – Así que no te lo ha dicho**

20:15 – No tenía ni idea

**20:17 – Figúrate **

20:18 – ¿Estás bien?

**20:18 – ¿Realmente te importa?**

20:20 – Admitiré que el año pasado no me lo haría, pero sí, sí me importa

**20:21 – Estoy de maravilla! [Sarcasmo] **

20:22 – ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

**20:22 – ¿Contigo? No realmente**

20:23 – No te ofendas, pero ¿por qué me lo dijiste?

**20:26 – No lo sé**

20:26 – ¿Cuándo?

**20:26 – ¿Cuándo qué?**

20:27 – ¿Cuándo rompió contigo?

**20:28 – Hace unos días, después del funeral**

20:28 – ¿Qué? ¿Después del funeral? ¿No será una especie de broma?

**20:29 – ¿Por qué iba a bromear con eso?**

20:30 – Lo siento, es solo que… es grosero. No puedo creer que haya hecho eso después del funeral

**20:32 – No puedo decir que me sorprendió, pero así apesta**

20:32 – Lo imagino

**20:34 – No, no creo que puedas**

20:35 – El también rompió conmigo

**20:37 – El que dejó porque lo engañaste… él me dejó por ti**

20:37 – Quinn, lo siento mucho…

**20:38 – No es como si fuera tu culpa**

20:38 – Lo sé, pero aún asó lo siento

**20:40 – Estaba siendo sarcástica, en realidad si es tu culpa**

20:41 – Eso no es del todo justo

**20:45 – La vida a veces no es justa**

20:47 – ¿Es por eso por lo que te has sentado sola en la cafetería?

**20:50 – No**

**20:50 – Sí**

**20:51 – ¿Cómo lo hiciste?**

20:53 - ¿Hacer qué?

**20:55 – De alguna manera haces que termine hablando de eso contigo**

20:56 – ¿Te sientes mejor?

**21:00 – En realidad no, ahora tendré que lidiar con él suspirando por ti cuando estemos en Nueva York**

**21:00 – Tal vez deba vivir con Santana a Tribeca**

21:01 – ¿Santana se muda a Tribeca? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Crees que me de asilo durante el verano?

**21:02 – Podrían probar matarse una a otra**

21:03 – Quizás tengas razón

21:03 – tú sabes, empiezas a preocuparme

**21:04 – ¿Por qué?**

21:05 – Bueno a principios de este mes te querías transferir, y ahora ¿quieres mudarte a Nueva York?

**21:05 – ¿Y?**

21:10 – No creo que debas abandonar

**21:11 – Jaja nunca me ha gustado este lugar, ¿Por qué iba a querer quedarme? Aquí no hay nada mas para mí **

21:12 – Bueno, si te mudas, ¿quién va a sustituirte?

**21:12 – ¿De qué hablas?**

21:15 – Seamos realistas, Santana es suave y Mercedes podría autoproclamarse diva, pero no tiene esa frialdad para inducir miedo como tú lo haces

**21:16 – ¿Estás tratando de convencerme para quedarme? ¿Y con ese argumento?**

21:17 – Cada joven brillantemente ingenua necesita algo y alguien a quien superar. Cuanto más cosas hay que superar más grande será la estrella

**21:17 – No puedo creer que esa sea tu lógica**

21:19 – Padres gay, ciudad pequeña, al fondo de la escuela social, la chica popular odia mi existencia, piensa en todas las copias del libro de mis memorias que voy a vender.

**21:20 – ¿Así que me estas usando para hacer un buen capitulo en tu libro de memorias? Increíble**

21:22 – Tú usas a la gente

**21:25 – No puedo creer lo que acabas de decir de mí **

21:26 – Es cierto, ¿Estas molesta porque Finn te dejó? ¿o simplemente estas molesta porque arruino tu esquema?

**21:26 – No responderé eso**

21:27 – Bien. No respondas, pero al menos piensa en ello

**21:27 – Bueno, ¿y tú? Las dos sabemos que vas a correr de nuevo a sus brazos en cuanto te mire**

21:28 – No sabes eso, ni siquiera yo sé que pueda pasar, así que tú no lo sabes

** 21:30 – Pues considera la idea, pero terminaras con él**

21:31 – ¿Alguna vez, lo amaste?

**21:32 – Por supuesto que sí.**

21:33 – Yo creo que simplemente te gusta la idea de lo que él representa

**21:33 – mira quién habla**

21:33 – Tienes razón, me gusta la idea de él, pero es egoísta

**21:34 – Prácticamente lloras cada vez que hablas con él**

21:37 – No es que lo necesite para defenderme de ti, pero es por eso que me enamoré él, y el solo me quiere devuelta cuando le es conveniente

21:40 – ¿Segura que entiendes de lo que hablo?

**21:45 – Nunca lo amé**

21:45 – Pude verlo

**21:45 – ¿Cómo?**

21:46 – Porque lo miras de la misma manera en que a veces me mira

**21:47 – ¿Por qué no terminabas con él?**

21:47 – ¿Por qué no?

**21:51 – … No quería estar sola**

21:51 – Y ahora ambas lo estamos… divertido eh?!

**21:52 – Aún tienes una oportunidad con él**

21:55 – Tal vez… no estoy segura si la quiero

**21:56 – ¿Por qué no?**

22:00 – ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que querías ser agente de bienes raíces, mientras Finn trabajaría en el garaje del Sr. Hummel?

**22:01 – Sí **

22:02 – Mi sueños son más grandes que eso. Por primera vez en mi vida, me di cuenta que ya no te envidio

**22:04 – No puedo creer que no te dieras cuenta antes**

22:06 – No te ofendas, pero tampoco puedo creerlo

**22:06 – Sabes, solo porque dices 'sin ofender' no quiere decir que no lo haga**

22:08 – Tu sabras. Tus sueños podrían ser más grandes. Me decepcioné un poco de ti cuando me dijiste eso

**22:10 – No puedo creer que seas la única persona en este estúpido pueblo que cree realmente en mí**

22:11 – Mirando hacia atrás, creo que eres la única que también cree en mí

**22:13 – Será mejor que no pongas esta conversación en mi capítulo de tu libro de memorias**

22:15 – Lol, me aseguraré de describirte como la reina del baile, conseguiré más simpatía de esa manera

**22:16 – Pues voy a ser la reina del baile el próximo año, por lo que solo será un mentita temporal**

22:20 – Sabes que la única razón por la que no ganaste fuer porque Azimio amañó los votos, ¿no?

**22:24 – Dudo que consiguiera los votos suficientes**

22:30 – Yo voté por ti, digo, si hace eso alguna diferencia

**22:31 – Extrañamente, sí**

22:34 – ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

**22:39 – En realidad… sí, ¿cómo lo has hecho?**

22:40 – Un mago nunca revela sus secretos =)

**22:42 – Es tarde, hay que dormir**

22:43 – ¿Qué pasará contigo?

**22:44 – No te preocupes por mí**

22:46 – Buenas noches Quinn

_Viernes 20 de mayo de 2011_

**16:31 – Sabes que no tenías que sentarte conmigo hoy en el almuerzo ¿verdad?, No debes sentir lástima por mí**

16:33 – Lo sé, y no lo hago

**16:35 – Entonces ¿Por qué te sentaste conmigo?**

16:35 – Porque quería hacerlo

16:36 – Fue Agradable

**16:37 – Ni siquiera hemos hablado**

16:38 – A veces el silencio significa más. Algunas de las mejores conversaciones que he tenido ha sido en silencio

**16:40 – No lo creo**

16:41 – Podría haber sido peor, podrías haberme insultado o decirme que me perdiera

16:41 – En realidad, me sorprende que no hicieras ninguna de esas cosas, ¿por qué?

**16:45 – No tengo idea**

**16:50 – Los demás chicos ¿saben que Finn y yo terminamos?**

16:52 – No he oído nada, pero probablemente tampoco me lo dirían

**16:53 – Ya veo… así que ¿Qué haces?**

16:57 – Suelo tomar una merienda después de clases

**16:57 – Jajaja ¿todavía haces eso?**

16:58 – ¡Por supuesto!

**17:00 – Entonces, ¿Qué tenemos en el menú?**

17:02 – Galletas y leche

**17:02 – ¿Hablas enserio?**

17:05 – No, estoy comiendo doritos y una coca cola

**17:06 – No sé si tomarte enserio o no**

17:06 – Bueno =)

_Sábado 21 de mayo de 2011_

**1:14 am – ¿Rachhh?**

**1:14 am - ¿Estás despierta?**

**1:16 – Despierta despierta despierta despierta despiertaaa**

1:17am – Estoy despierta

**1:18 – Lol, ¿te desperté?**

1:18 – No, estaba viendo una película, ¿qué pasa? ¿Va algo mal?

**1:19 – Nada, simplemente saludaba**

1:20 – ¿Dónde estás?

**1:22 – Caminando de casa de Puck!**

1:24 – Ten cuidado por favor

**1:26 – ¿Estás preocupada por mí? ;)**

1:27 – ¿Tengo razón para hacerlo?

**1:28 – Quizás…**

1:29 – Mándame un sms cuando llegues a tu casa por favor

1:36 – Quinn?

1:45 – Buenas noches Quinn

**2:14 am – Buenas noches Rachel**

9:17 am – Buenos días, ¿cómo te sientes?

**10:01 am – ¿Eh?**

10:03 – Anoche me enviaste un mensaje, ¿no lo recuerdas?

**10:04 – No, debo haberlo borrado cuando fui a la cama**

10:07 – Esta bien, ¿Cómo te sientes?

**10:07 – Mi cabeza me está matando**

10:10 – ¿Al menos te has divertido?

**10:12 – Espero que sí**

**11:01 – Lo siento si te moleste anoche**

11:10 – Esta bien

_Domingo 22 de mayo de 2011_

**12:02 am – ¿Estás despierta?**

12:03 am – ¿Borracha de nuevo?

**12:05 am – No, no puedo dormir**

**12:10 am – Lo siento, no sé porque te lo he dicho**

12:14 – Ah lo siento, estaba abajo… ¿cómo estuvo tu día?

**12:16 – Fue bien, supongo. ¿Y el tuyo?**

12:17 – Fui de compras a una tienda de antigüedades con mis papas. Los dos no han trabajado hoy

**12:17 – Que bueno**

12:17 – Sí

**12:22 – Así que te has divertido**

12:22 – Sí

**12:24 – Que bueno**

12:24 – ¿Qué hiciste hoy?

**12:25 – Mi mamá me llevó a comprar ropa**

12:27 – Eso suena divertido

**12:27 – Fue bien**

**12:29 – Así que… ¿estás emocionada por las nacionales?**

12:31 – A veces me sorprendo bailando en el espejo cuando pienso en ello

**12:33 – Jajaja esa imagen jamás saldrá de mi mente**

12:35 – Nueva York es como un hogar para mí. Sé que nací y crecí en Lima, pero no pertenezco aquí

**12:36 – Sé lo que quieres decir**

12:36 – ¿De verdad?

**12:37 – Sí**

12:40 – ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

**12:41 – Supongo**

12:42 – ¿Por qué me ayudaste cuando quería operarme la nariz?

**12:50 – Porque sé lo que se siente no estar conforme con algo de ti mismo**

12:51 – Pero yo amaba mi nariz hasta que se rompió

**12:55 – No me refería a eso**

12:55 – ¿Entonces de que hablas?

**01:00 am – Nada, olvídalo**

01:01 – ¿?

01:21 am – Buenas noches Quinn

_Lunes 23 de mayo de 2011_

04:20 am – ¿Ya has hecho tu maleta? ¡Salimos en un par de horas!

**04:25 am – Es aún temprano**

04:30 am – ¡Es tan emocionante!

**04:31 – Ya casi termino… Estoy casi segura que llevas casi una semana preparando el equipaje**

04:37 – Es muy divertido

**08:53 am – ¿Qué haces?**

08:54 am – Tarea

**08:56 – Estamos en un vuelo rumbo a Nueva York y ¿estás haciendo la tarea?**

08:57 – No quiero atrasarme, nos estamos perdiendo por lo menos tres días de clases

08:57 – ¿Tu que haces?

**09:01 am – Britanny nos muestra el episodio reciente de su programa**

09:02 – ¿Fondue for Two?

**09:04 – Sí, ese**

09:05 – ¿Quién es el invitado?

**09:06 – Improviso **

09:08 – Ohh seguro que es bueno

**09:10 – ¿En serio lo ves?**

09:12 – Es bastante entretenido

**09:13 – Supongo**

**09:18 – ¿Quieres estar en el programa?**

09:21 – OMG! Sí!

**09:23 – Britanny dijo que estaba bien**

09:23 – Espera, ¿qué? ¿Puedo ser invitada? ¿Estás bromeando?

**09:24 – lol Noo, yo solo le pregunte y dijo que sí**

09:24 – OMG!

**09:24 – ¿Qué fue ese chillido?**

09:25 – ¿Me escuchaste?

**09:27 – Jaja no puedo creer que te emociones tanto **

09:28 – Tengo que estar ahí!

09:32 – ¡Gracias!

**09:35 – ¿Por qué?**

09:36 – Por pedírselo a Britanny por mí

**09:40 – Solo surgió en la conversación **

09:41 – Aún así, gracias.

**09:45 – Sip.**

**19:20 – Estas compartiendo habitación con Mercedes, ¿cierto?**

19:23 – Estoy sola

**19:24 – ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?**

19:24 – Porque éramos números impares

**19:25 – Sí, pero me quedé con Britt y San para que fuera número par**

19:26 – Lauren ha exigido tener su propia habitación

**19:26 – Eso no es justo**

19:26 – No importa

**19:28 – Sí, pero estás sola**

19:28 – De todos modos, es probable que hubiese molestado a quien compartiera habitación conmigo

**19:31 – Bueno, iba a ir a la habitación de Mercedes, porqu me están volviendo loca**

19:31 – ¡Que se diviertan!

**19:33 – En realidad, ¿puedo ir ahora a tu habitación? Tengo que hacerme las uñas antes de regresar a Ohio, solo estaré sentada**

19:34 – ¿Están haciéndose las uñas de los pies y las manos?

**19:34 – Uhh, sí**

19:34 – No me di cuenta

**19:35 – Puedo tomar un poco de esmalte de uñas y probar… Mercedes es realmente mala en esto**

19:35 – No está bien… Me hecho las uñas antes de salir, solo me hubiese gustado saberlo

**19:36 – Es probable que no te divirtieses mucho**

19:36 – Vas a tener más diversión en mi habitación… Acabo de empezar mi periodo de silencio de 12 horas de preparación para la presentación de dentro de unos días

**19:37 – Bien, realmente no quiero hablar. Solo quiero un poco de tranquilidad y no lo conseguiré en ningún otro lado**

**19:39 – Iba a bajar al vestíbulo y conseguir algunas revistas o algún libro de crucigramas, no te molestaré…**

19:40 – Claro, es el cuarto 1580

**19:40 – Esta bien, estaré ahí en unos minutos**

**20:30 – ¿Palabra de 7 letras para 'casado'?**

20:31 – ¿En serio? Estas sentada en la cama ¿y me estas enviando mensajes de texto?

**19:31 – No te quería distraer, estás haciendo todo eso del silencio **

19:31 – ¡Estoy descansando mi voz!

**19:32 – Como sea**

20:33 – Intenta "Enganchado"

20:33 – Asumo que la sonrisa es porque le atiné

**20:34 – Solo regresa a lo que estabas haciendo y déjame con mi crucigrama**

20:40 – Voy a ver si hay alguna película en la TV o algo así, ¿te importa?

**20:41 – No, pon lo que quieras**

**23:03 – Te has quedado dormida así que me fui a mi habitación, gracias por dejar que me esconda**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Quinn y Rachel no me pertenecen, son de FOX y RM. La historia es de RoxyStyle011, todo el crédito a ella.

_Martes 24 de mayo de 2011_

**20:31 – ¿A dónde fuiste? Se supone que debemos estar escribiendo canciones**

20:38 – ¿Guerra de almohadas? ¿eso es algún tipo de lluvia de ideas?

**20:41 – Sí **

**20:45 – ¡De verdad!, como sea, ¿dónde estás?**

20:50 – Finn me pidió que saliéramos un rato

**20:51 – Así que estas fuera, ¿en la ciudad? Con Finn? Esta oscuro**

20:52 – Fuimos a cenar

**20:53 – Oh. **

**20:59 – Que bien.**

21:37 – Estoy de vuelta, ¿siguen escribiendo canciones?

21:41 – ¿?

**21:50 – Sí**

21:51 – Genial! Estaré ahí

**21:52 – No querrás arruinar tu cita con Finn**

21:52 – No fue una cita

**21:52 – Seguro, no lo fue**

21:55 – Fue de trabajo… como capitanes

**21:55 – Lo que sea**

21:56 – ¿Por qué no me crees?

**22:04 – ¿Por qué te importa si te creo o no?**

22:10 – No lo sé

**22:20 – Estamos en mi habitación**

_Miércoles 25 de mayo de 2011_

**9:30 am – ¿Dónde estás? Estamos todos desayunando **

10:39 – Kurt y yo nos hemos metido al The Gershwin! =)

10:39 – Fue increíble!

**10:41 – Recuérdame que es eso?**

10:41 – Wicked!

**10:50 – Oh… genial**

10:51 – Fue asombroso!

10:52 – Algún día voy a estar en ese escenario, puedo sentirlo muy dentro de mi!

**11:00 am – Fue un poco desconsiderado de su parte no invitarnos**

11:02 – No creímos que alguien más estuviera interesado

**11:05 – Me gustan los musicales, me hubiese gustado verlo**

11:06 – No tenía idea

**11:10 – Como sea, más vale que el Sr. Shue no se entere, te meterías en problemas**

11:11 – ¡Por favor no se lo digas a nadie!

11:12 – Fue tan rápido, fue solo un momento y ya estaba cantando en el escenario, nada se le puede comparar

**11:12 – ¿Cantaste en el escenario?**

11:14 – Sí

11:28 – ¿Dónde están? Ya hemos vuelto

11:44 – ¿Dónde estás?

16:33 – Tu cabello se ve bien, ¿Qué te hizo cortarlo?

**16:45 – Necesitaba un cambio**

16:45 – Genial!

**17:21 – Así es**

_Viernes 27 de mayo de 2011_

18:34 – ¿Me estas evitando?

**18:40 – ¿Qué? No**

**18:45 – ¿Por qué?**

18:47 – Pues no me has enviado mensajes desde que regresamos de Nueva York

**18:50 – Bueno, tu tampoco me has enviado mensajes**

18:55 – Yo, no sabía que decir

**18:56 – ¿Sobre qué?**

18:57 – Es mi culpa el que hayamos perdido. Nunca debí dejar que Finn me besara

**19:01 – Probablemente no **

19:02 – ¿Siguen todos enojados conmigo?

**19:03 – ¿A quién le importa? el verano inicia en 2 semanas**

19:04 – A mí me importa! No quiero que todos estén molestos conmigo! ¿Santana todavía quiere matarme?

**19:05 – Sí**

19:05 – Podrías hablar con ella por mí

**19:10 – ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?**

19:11 – Mmm está bien, supongo que no importa

**19:18 – Tienes mucho valor para darle un beso y luego vienes a pedirme ayuda?**

19:19 – Fue un error!

**19:22 – No se vio de esa manera**

**19:23 – No pensé que fueras a correr de vuelta a sus brazos**

19:25 – ¡Por supuesto que no!

**19:30 – ¿Segura que no lo haces?**

19:31 – ¿Por qué piensas eso? Fue solo un beso, y para empezar me dijiste que él ya no te gustaba

**19:33 – Olvídalo**

19:34 – No digas que lo olvide. Me estas atacando sin razón

**19:36 – Supéralo, no te estoy atacando**

**19:36 – Solo que no creo cuando dices que estas por encima de él**

19:38 – ¿Por qué?

**19:48 – No hay razón**

19:50 – Obviamente hay una razón

**19:55 – Los vi hablando hoy en el salón**

19:55 – Me preguntó si podíamos salir este fin de semana

**19:56 – ¿Y qué le has dicho?**

19:57 – Que me lo pensaría

**20:00 – ¿Ves? **

20:01 – Eso no prueba nada. Si lo hiciera es porque somos amigos

**20:02 – ¿Y Estas segura de que él sabe eso?**

20:02 – Voy a dejárselo claro

20:05 – No quiero una relación con él, lo decidí después de cantar con Kurt

20:06 – Es por eso que estoy molesta conmigo. No dejé que me besara cuando fuimos a cenar a Nueva York y luego me vi en ese incomodo momento justo en las nacionales

**20:06 – ¿El trató de besarte en la cita?**

20:07 – No era una cita

**20:08 – Él. Intento. Besarte. Estoy segura de que eso era una cita**

20:10 – Pues no lo era, y sinceramente no es asunto tuyo

**20:10 – Tienes razón**

20:11 – Lo siento, no quería decir eso

**20:15 – ¿incomodo momento otra vez?**

20:15 – … Sí

**20:30 – No, tienes razón. No es de mi incumbencia. Haz lo que quieras.**

20:31 – Ahora estas enojada conmigo

**20:32 – ¿Por qué iba yo a enojarme? No me interesa lo que haces**

20:33 – Eso suena como que si lo estas

**20:33 – Me voy a la cama**

20:34 – ¿Por qué? ¿Porque es verdad?

**20:35 – No, estoy cansada, así que me voy a dormir**

20:35 – Son solo las 8:30pm

20:45 – ¿En serio te vas a dormir?

22:01 – Buenas noches Quinn

_Miércoles 1 de junio de 2011_

**17:05 – Deja de poner notas en mi casillero**

17:08 – Deja de ignorarme

**17:09 – ¡No te estoy ignorando! Casi termina la semana… estoy estudiando**

17:11 – No te he visto con libros en mano

**17:11 – Porque intentaba llegar a tiempo a mi clase**

17:12 – Estamos en la misma clase… podríamos haber caminado juntas

17:12 – También nos sentamos juntas, podrías haber hablado conmigo

**17:14 – Nunca hablamos en la escuela**

17:16 – Cierto… ¿Por qué?

**17:20 – ¿Qué?**

17:21 – ¿Por qué no hablamos en la escuela?

**17:25 – Umm, ¿no sé?**

**17:26 – Espera, te hablé en la escuela hoy..**

17:28 – Me dijiste que dejara de acosarte

**17:31 – ¿Escuchaste? No. ¿Por qué iba yo a querer hablar contigo si ni siquiera me escuchas?**

17:31 – ¡No te estaba acosando! solo quería disculparme

**17:33 – Lo tengo, disculpa aceptada**

17:34 – ¿De verdad?

**17:35 – Sí **

**17:36 – Solo estoy esforzándome en todos mis exámenes finales, quiero estar en la lista de honor otra vez**

**17:40 – Ya sabes, la universidad y eso**

17:42 – Entiendo

17:46 – ¿Ves lo que se logra cuando la gente se comunica?

**17:46 – No me provoques**

17:47 – Es broma

17:50 – Así que… ¿qué estas estudiando en este momento?

**17:52 – ¿Cómo sabes que estoy estudiando?**

17:53 – Lo supuse

**17:55 – Anatomía y fisiología**

17:56 – ¿Y cómo te va?

**17:57 – Horrible**

17:57 – ¿Por qué?

**18:00 – Porque me estas distrayendo**

18:03 – Sabes que no tienes por qué contestarme

**18:05 – ¿Segura? Porque realmente no estoy de humor para encontrar diez notas más en mi casillero mañana**

18:07 – Solo fueron cinco

18:10 – De hecho, tengo buenas tarjetas de estudio, por si quieres que te las preste. La prueba no es sino hasta dentro de unos días

**18:12 – Gracias, estoy bien así**

22:43 – ¡Buenas noches Quinn!

_Jueves 2 de junio de 2011_

**15:05 – Hola, ¿qué haces?**

15:10 – Salón del coro

**15:11 – ¿En serio?**

15:13 – ¡Claro!

15:15 – ¿Qué paso?

**15:18 – ¿Crees que podrías prestarme esas tarjetas de estudio?**

15:18 – ¡Por supuesto! te las doy después de clases

**15:19 – De hecho, estaba preguntándome si podrías prestármelas ahora, ¿las tienes contigo?**

15:21 – Están en mi locker, ¿dónde estás?

**15:22 – Biblioteca **

15:23 – ¿Te importa si estudio contigo?

**15:23 – Pensé que estabas practicando tus escalas o lo que sea que hagas ahí todo el día**

15:25 – Canto! Y lo hago todo el día, nunca se está lo suficientemente preparado para una prueba

**15:30 – Bien. Pero no se permite hablar**

15:30 – Claro

**15:31 – Estoy en la mesa del fondo**

15.32 – Ok

16:05 – ¿Cómo vas con el estudio?

**16:05 – ¿Hablas en serio?**

16:06 – ¡Dijiste que no hablara!

**16:06 – Deja de sonreír, te ves como idiota**

16:07 – Que linda

**16:08 – Lo digo en serio, de verdad que tengo que memorizar todo eso**

16:08 – Si me dejaras ayudarte lo tendrías memorizado en una hora

**21:21 – Gracias por ayudarme esta noche**

**21:45 - **Gracias por ayudarme esta noche****

21:50 – Lo siento, estaba abajo… descuida, gracias por invitarme a cenar

**21:51 – Supongo que era lo menos que podía hacer. Me has salvado el trasero… ese es el único examen que me preocupaba **

21:52 – Tu mamá es muy agradable

**21:52 – No suelo invitar a alguien a casa, va a estar hablando de ti durante semanas**

51:55 – Yo he sobrevivido al interrogatorio de mis padres. Ahora saben la historia completa de tu vida. Espero que eso este bien

**21:55 – Lol seguramente se han horrorizado**

21:57 – Más bien intrigados

**22:00 – Ya veo**

**22:05 – ¿Te divertiste?**

**22:15 - **¿Te divertiste?****

**22:20 – ¿Ya vas a dormir?**

22:25 – Lo siento, estaba preparándome para la cama

22:26 – ¿Pasa algo con tu teléfono?

**22:28 – No sé ¿Por qué?**

22:30 – Recibo mensajes duplicados

**22:32 – Oh, no lo sé, es raro…**

22:34 – Probablemente es mi teléfono, necesito uno nuevo

**22:35 – Lol**

**22:35 – ¿Así que lo hiciste?**

**22:36 – divertirte**

**22:37 – ***¿Te divertiste? Lo siento**

22:40 – Bastante! Hemos hablado sin llorar! =)

**22:42 – Somos bastante dramáticas**

22:43 – Habla por ti =P

**22:45 – ¡Sabes que eres la persona más dramática!**

22:46 – ¡estoy bromeando!

**22:46 – Lo sabía **

22:48 – Seguro

**22:50 – Cuidado con eso**

**22:55 – Entonces, ¿qué haces?**

22:57 – Leo

**23:00 – ¿Te distraigo?**

23:01 – No realmente

**23:02 – Pero acabas de mencionar que estás leyendo… ¿cómo haces las dos cosas?**

23:03 – Soy un excelentemente usuario multitareas

23:03 – En realidad, soy un horrible usuario multitareas… estoy fingiendo leer

**23:05 – Lol, ¿por qué?**

23:06 – No sé, para que pareciera que estoy haciendo algo interesante

**23:06 – ¿Por qué mentir?**

23:06 – ¿Crees que soy interesante?

**23:09 – Por supuesto**

23:13 – Bueno, en realidad, estoy bajo el edredón en la oscuridad esperando a que mi teléfono se ilumine y leer lo que tienes que decir

**23:15 – ¿Con tu piyama de corazones? **

23:17 – Por desgracia no… esta noche es demasiado calurosa para esa

23:18 – No estoy usando nada ;)

23:25 – ¿Sigues ahí?

**23:30 – Siii**

23:33 – Solo estaba bromeando

**23:38 – Sep**

23:36 – Lo siento, mi broma fue demasiado lejos =/

**23:36 – No. Está bien**

23:40 – ¿Estas cansada?

**23:42 – No realmente**

**23:44 – ¿Y tú?**

23:44 – Un poco

**23:45 – ¡Ve a la cama!**

23:48 – Estoy disfrutando de nuestra conversación

**23:51 – No estamos hablando de algo importante**

23:53 – Lo sé

23:55 – Voy a la cama si tú también lo haces

**23:56 – Bien, pero de verdad tienes que ir a dormir**

23:57 – Lol, lo haré

**23:59 - =)**

* The Gershwin es el teatro donde se presenta la obra de Wicked

**Indica un mensaje que se duplica en uno de los celulares

*** Es una corrección. Por lo general se usa un solo * para cuando corregimos algo que se envía por texto, al menos yo lo uso así

**Creo que hasta este punto nuestra Quinn es demasiado evidente, y Rach no va muy atrás xD **

**En promedio, traduzco 13 páginas por día, así que iré actualizando cada dos para tener tiempo de revisar lo que voy traduciendo, me percate que en la primera parte tuve errores de ortografía y eso no me gusta xD y aparte me toma un poco mas de tiempo porque cada vez que leo el fic doy una traducción diferente a cada frase. Estoy intentando mantener intacto el fic original pero ciertamente hay cosas que no se pueden traducir tal y como están sino que hay que saber interpretarlas y busco la mejor manera de hacerlo.**

**En el siguiente capitulo sabremos porque Quinn no dice buenas noches, fue enredoso xD**

**Saludos y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo y dejar un review, es buena motivación.**


	3. Chapter 3

La verdad vi mas reviews y a mas gente que le gustó la historia, así que apuré mis deditos y aquí les dejó lo que llevo (que no pensaba publicarlo sino hasta mañana) intentaré darme prisa pero ps tengo un trabajo de 6dx12hrs y solo en mis horarios de comida es cuando traduzco.

Los personajes de Rachel y Quinn no me pertenecen, son de Fox y RM, la historia es de roxystyle011 todo el crédito a ella.

_Viernes 3 de junio de 2011_

12:00 am – Buenas noches Quinn

12:10 am – ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

**12:15 am – Claro…**

12:19 – ¿Por qué nunca me dices buenas noches?

**12:24 – Um, ¿qué?**

12:19 – Yo siempre digo buenas noches pero tú solamente me lo has dicho cuando estabas borracha

**12:31 – Oh, ¿no lo sé?**

**12:33 – Es algo personal**

12:35 – ¿La razón por la que no devuelves las buenas noches?

**12:37 – No, el acto en sí de darle las buenas noches a alguien**

**12:38 – Sobre todo si es la última persona que lo desea para ti**

**12:39 – No lo sé, tiene sentido en mi cabeza**

12:41 – Nunca pensé en eso, siempre lo he dicho

**12:42 – Es algo que le dices a la última persona con la que hablas antes de dormir**

**12:42 – ¿y que si muere mientras duerme?**

12:44 – es un poco morboso

**12:45 – Lo siento, es estúpido…**

12:46 – No es estúpido

**12:48 – Siento que no debería ser la última de la que oigas un buenas noches, es algo que le pertenece a tus papas**

**12:48 – O Finn**

12:49 – Finn no

**12:53 – Parece intimo o algo así**

12:55 – Tiene… sentido? Probablemente

12:56 – No, no… no lo diré mas

**12:56 – ¡No! Eso no es lo que quería decir**

12:57 – Esta bien, tienes razón… es algo intimo… yo solo me di cuenta de que nunca lo dices

**12:59 – todavía puedes decírmelo**

**12:59 – De verdad**

01:01 – No quiero si te incomoda

**01:04 – No lo hace**

01:06 – Esta bien

**01:10 – de verdad lo quiero**

01:11 – ¿Segura?

**01:20 – Sí**

**01:20 – Es tarde… te veré mañana, ¡duérmete!**

01:23 – Buenas noches Quinn

**01:30 – =)**

**18:10 – Salí a cenar con Jude… estoy muy muy aburrida**

18:15 – Jajaja ¿y qué quieres que haga?

**18:16 – No lo sé, ¿Te sabes algún chiste? ¡Entretenme! **

18:22 - ¿Por qué las luces fluorescentes siempre zumban?

**18:22 – No lo sé… ¿Por qué?**

18:23 – Porque no conocen la letra

18:23 – ¿Lo entendiste?

**18:25 – Jajaja sí, dime otro…**

18:30 – ¿Que tiene 40 pies y canta?

**18:31 – ¿La familia Berry?**

18:33 – Muy graciosa, pero no…

**18:34 – Me doy**

18:34 – Un coro

**18:34 – Por supuesto**

**18:36 – ¿Alguna broma que no esté relacionada con la música?**

18:36 – Nop

18:37 – ¿Por qué Beethoven se deshizo de sus pollos?

**18:40 – Me rindo… ¿Por qué?**

18:42 – Porque solo decían: "Bach, Bach, Bach!"

**18:43 – Lol, has hecho que me ahogue con el agua**

**18:45 – Jude está gritando por ser grosera… ¿te texteo cuando llegue a casa?**

18:45 – ¡Esta bien!

**20:22 – Heyy **

20:23 – ¿Cómo fue el resto de tu cena?

**20:25 – Miserable… tuvimos la charla de la universidad**

20:26 – ¿Has visitando escuelas?

**20:26 – Sí**

20:28 – ¿No te ha gustado alguna?

**20:30 – Están bien**

**20:30 – ¿Qué tal tu noche?**

20:31 – Hemos hecho pizza casera, ¡fue muy divertido!

**20:33 – Suena divertido**

20:34 – ¿Es sarcasmo?

**20:34 – No… de verdad suena divertido**

**20:35 – ¿Estuvo buena?**

**20:36 – La pizza… ¿la quemaste?**

20:38 – Me horroriza que asumas que no puedo cocinar… ¡mis padres son gays!

**20:40 – ¿Y?**

20:42 – No lo sé, solo pensé en tirar esa carta para que te sintieras mal

**20:44 – Lol, no creo que seas buena cocinera**

20:46 – Me gustaría que vieras mi cara en ese momento

**20:47 – Estoy segura que estas jadeando y resoplando**

20:50 – Estoy apuñalando con alfileres a tu muñeco vudú

**20:51 – Haha por favor, no me digas que de verdad tienes uno de esos**

20:54 – Es lindo. Pelo rubio, uniforme rojo, alfileres en todos lados, tu viva imagen

**20:59 – ¿Piensas que soy linda?**

21:06 – Cuando no estas tratando de arruinar mi vida, sí

**21:07 – ¡Oh vamos! No he hecho nada para arruinar tu vida en al menos media hora**

21:08 – Estas mejorando sobre bromear con esto

**21:10 Aprendo de los mejores**

21:11 – =)

21:15 – Así que ¿platicaste con tu mamá sobre la universidad?

**21:18 – Uff… sí, Ella está sobre mí, quiere que ingrese a la Ivy League como todos en su familia**

21:20 – ¿Y tú que quiere hacer?

**21:25 – No estoy segura, la Ivy suena bien… he revisado los panfletos**

**21:26 – Creo que viajaremos este verano para visitar algunas**

21:28 – ¡Eso te ayudará a decidir! El cómo se vive en un campus y esas cosas

**21:30 – Sí, podría ser divertido. Solo que es extraño**

21:32 – ¿Todo el asunto de la universidad?

**21:35 – Sí, y con San y Brit siempre hablamos de ir a la misma universidad, ser porristas y unirnos a la misma hermandad de mujeres, pero todo cambia**

21:36 – Aún puedes hacer todo eso

**21:40 – No lo sé, si quiero ir a la misma universidad que ellas, pero definitivamente no quiero ser porrista de cualquiera**

21:41 – Entonces no lo hagas

**21:45 – Quiero llegar lo más lejos posible y hacer todo por mí misma por un tiempo**

21:48 – ¡No puedo esperar!

**21:50 – Estoy celosa de que tu ya lo tengas todo resuelto**

21:52 – ¿Quinn Fabrey celosa de mí? ¡Wow!

**21:53 – Lo digo enserio… Me gustaría saber a dónde quiero ir**

21:55 – A veces eso es bueno, todavía tienes tiempo para tomar una decisión

**22:00 – He estado mirando en Princeton… me han enviado e-mails**

22:01 – ¿En Nueva York?

**22:03 – De hecho está en New Jersey**

22:04 – Eso quise decir

22:04 – ¡Es increíble! Deberías visitarla

22:10 – ¿Le has dicho a tu mamá?

**22:12 – No… todos han ido a Brown. Siento que ella se decepcionaría **

22:13 – Princeton es muy buena escuela, estoy segura que no se decepcionará

**22:15 – Tal vez, porque me sentiría como si fuera una decepción **

22:16 – Absolutamente no lo eres

**22:16 – Me embaracé a los 16 años**

22:25 – Y mírate!... una futura tigre de Princeton!

**22:26 – ¿Sabes cuál es su mascota?**

22:27 – Solo he hecho una rápida búsqueda =)

**22:28 – Lol a veces eres demasiado…**

**22:30 – Lo siento, probablemente te aburro**

22:31 – Para nada, siempre disfruto de nuestras conversaciones

**22:33 – Se está haciendo tarde**

22:35 – ¡Es noche de viernes!

**22:37 – ¿Que estás haciendo?**

22:38 – Ver una película

**22:40 – ¿Te estoy distrayendo?**

22:43 – Para nada, ¿qué haces tú?

**22:44 – Colorear **

22:46 – ¿En serio?

**22:50 – Sí, eso me tranquiliza a veces**

22:51 – ¿Qué pasa?

**22:55 – Nada, solo me apareció colorear **

22:56 – Aww que linda

**23:11 – ¡Pide un deseo!**

23:11 – ¿Qué?

**23:11 – Es 11:11 pide un deseo**

23:12 – ¿Has esperado hasta las 11:11 para mandarme un mensaje?

**23:12 – No…**

**23:14 – Sí.**

23:14 – Lol, linda

**23:15 – ¿Pediste un deseo?**

23:16 – ¡Por supuesto!

**23:18 – ¿Que deseaste?**

23:19 – Si te lo dijera, no se haría realidad… duh!

**23:20 – ¡Espero que puedas sentir mi mirada de odio Berry!**

23:21 – Jajaja no es como si siguiera intimidándome

**23:22 – ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?**

23:25 – Porque ahora simplemente eres linda

**23:26 – Parece que te gusta llamarme linda**

23:30 – Lo eres, ¡eres como un gran oso de peluche!

**23:32 – ¡No lo soy!**

23:35 – ha ha ha ha ha

**23:37 – Te odio, completamente te odio**

23:40 – Me amas… admítelo, te hago reír

**23:41 – No lo haces**

23:42 – ¿Quieres que te diga otra broma?

**23:42 – Dios no**

23:44 – ¿Por qué el pollo cruzó la carretera?

**23:44 – ¿Por qué?**

23:45 – Para llegar al otro lado

**23:45 – Lol, eso fue tonto**

23:46 – El punto de decir la broma fue para ver si querías escuchar la respuesta

23:46 – y tú dices… que no soy graciosa

**23:50 – Bien. A veces eres divertida**

23:51 – =D

**23:55 – ¡Déjame en paz!... ve tu película, hablo contigo más tarde**

23:58 – Buenas noches mi sexy oso de peluche

_Domingo 5 de junio de 2011_

**12:10 am – Raachhhhhh **

12:14 am – ¿Sí?

**12:15 – ¡Tengo una broma!**

12:19 – Te escucho

**12:20 – ¿Por qué Quinn cruzó el camino?**

12:21 – No lo sé, ¿por qué?

**12:21 – Porque la casa de Rachel estaba del otro lado**

12:22 – ¿Dónde estás?

**12:22 – Lol, adivina =)**

12:25 – Voy abajo, no te muevas

**12:55 – Te extraño =(**

12:57 – Lol, estás perdidamente borracha

**01:03 am – ¡Todavía te extraño!**

**01:05 – Estoy llorando porque te extraño =(**

**01:09 – ¿Tu no me extrañas?**

01:11 – Por supuesto que sí, eres bastante entretenida cuando estas borracha

**01:12 – =D**

01:15 – Jajaja

01:18 – Por favor, mándame un mensaje cuando llegues a casa

**01:35 – ¡Estoy en casa!**

01:40 – ¿No me engañas?

**01:42 – No, lo prometo!**

**01:45 – Cruce mi dedo índice y corazón en promesa**

01:47 – Lol, buenas noches Quinn =)

**01:47 – Buenas noches ojos marrones =)**

_Lunes 6 de junio de 2011 _

18:14 – ¡Eh, tú!

**18:20 – Hola **

18:21 – ¿Cómo estás?

**18:21 – Bien **

18:23 – ¿Que traes?

**18:23 – Nada en realidad**

18:25 – Llevamos un tiempo sin hablar…

**18:26 – Nos vimos el sábado en la noche, no?**

18:26 – Así que sí te acuerdas

18:27 – Y técnicamente ya era domingo por la mañana

**18:27 – Lo que sea**

**18:27 – Sí, lo recuerdo**

18:28 – ¿Qué pasa?

**18:34 – ¿De qué hablas?**

18:41 – Solo pregunto

**18:45 – Pues no pasa nada**

18:45 – Bien

**18:47 – Solo estoy cansada**

18:47 – Okeyyy

**18:50 – Y tengo mucho por hacer y estudiar**

18:50 – Esta bien

**18:53 – Y tengo hambre**

18:53 – Ok ok

**18:54 – ¡Deja de hacer eso!**

18:54 – ¿Hacer qué?

**18:54 – Estoy teniendo un mal día, ¿por qué? No lo sé**

18:55 – ¿Y eso es tan difícil de decir?

**18:56 – Cállate**

**18:56 – Lo siento**

18:57 – ¿Por qué?

**19:13 – ¿Por qué eres tan frustrante?**

19:15 – No es que quiera serlo

**19:17 – Seguro**

19:17 – Lo siento, no sé exactamente lo que quieres o esperas de mí

**19:25 – Yo tampoco **

19:26 – ¿Segura que estas bien?

**19:27 – Ya dije que no lo estaba**

19:29 – No, dijiste que estabas teniendo un mal día…

**19:31 – No puedo hablar ahora mismo**

19:31 – Espera! Por favor, no lo hagas!

**19:33 – ¿No qué?**

19:37 – Pasar de mi… sé que no somos muy amigas y que solo hablamos de vez en cuando y que enviarse mensaje de texto no es precisamente hablar pero a ti esto te gusta y te pido

19:37 – que no lo hagas porque me gusta mucho hablar contigo todas las noches y la única razón por la que te estoy diciendo esto es porque quiero ser honesta y espero que tú también quieras

19:37 – confiar en mí… si no quieres decirme lo que de verdad tienes entonces no pasa nada, está bien… podemos hablar de otra cosa… eres lo más parecido que he tenido a un

19:37 – mejor amigo, además de Kurt.

**19:45 – ¿Haces eso Incluso por mensaje de texto? ****_[Se refiere a la típica verborrea de Rach]_**

19:46 – Me entro pánico =(

**19:46 – ¿Por qué?**

19:47 – Te lo acabo de decir… no quiero que me ignores

**19:50 – Voy a estudiar un poco porque tengo un examen mañana, pero te prometo que en cuanto termine te texteo, ¿de acuerdo?**

19:53 – Probablemente no lo harás… pero está bien Quinn

**19:58 – yo… También me gusta hablar contigo…**

20:00 – ¿En serio?

**20:03 – Sí… y sé que probablemente hablemos toda la noche así que tengo que estudiar un poco **

20:05 – Bueno… quizás yo también debería estudiar un poco

**20:05 – Deberías… nuestro final de anatomía es mañana**

20:06 – Me haces quedar como una mala estudiante

**20:07 – Estudio! **

**21:01 – Heyy**

21:09 – ¿Has terminado?

**21:11 – No me puedo concentrar, creo que he afectado la capacidad de mi cerebro **

21:14 – Lo mismo

**21:16 – ¿Así que de verdad también estudias?**

21:17 – Hice un examen de práctica

21:18 – ¿Has comido?

**21:20 – ¿Qué?**

21:22 – Dijiste que tenías hambre

**21:25 – Oh sí! Ya he cenado**

21:26 – Que bueno!

**21:26 – Sí**

21:28 – ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

**21:35 – Supongo, a veces tengo cambios de ánimos y no sé por qué**

21:36 – Sé que es eso

21:40 – El verano está a la vuelta de la esquina… ¿algún gran plan?

**21:45 – No realmente…**

21:46 – ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir? Estás cansada y yo probablemente solo te desvelo

**21:47 – No, no lo haces. Lo siento… ¿cómo estuvo tu día?**

21:47 – Bien… no tienes que hacerlo

**21:50 – Estoy hablando mucho con Santana y ella no ayuda mucho a levantarme el ánimo**

21:51 – Lo siento, yo tampoco estoy ayudando mucho verdad?

**21:52 – No eres tú…**

**21:53 – Háblame de tu día**

21:56 – Bueno, hice mis finales de matemáticas e historia, y luego sorprendí a mi papá con el almuerzo, luego fui al mercado para conseguir verduras frescas

21:56 – para freírlas un poco y el resto del día lo pasé bastante aburrida

**22:00 – Lol, ¿aún no es verano y ya estas aburrida?**

22:02 – Lo sé!

22:10 – ¿y de que hablas con Santana?

22:20 – Lo siento, eso fue grosero de mi parte

**22:22 – No, está bien… ella me ayudo en algo**

22:23 – ¿Ella y Brittany están juntas 'juntas'?

**22:25 – Santana lo quiere, pero aún no lo están**

22:26 – Si alguna vez quiere hablar con alguien con experiencia en el departamento gay pues ya saben dónde encontrarme

**22:30 – uhh eres gay?**

22:30 – ¡Mis papás!

**22:31 – Ciertoooo… tal vez te tome la palabra para la próxima **

22:31 – Te lo recordaré =)

22:32 – Pero de verdad… si no tiene con quien hablar recuérdale que estoy para ella

**22:33 – Y yo que? ¿Por qué no puede hablar conmigo?**

22:34 – No me di cuenta de que fueras una opción para ella

**22:35 – Bueno, es eso por lo que en realidad hablamos**

22:36 – Lo siento, no sé por qué me estoy metiendo en todo esta noche

**22:37 – Quizás sea por aburrimiento**

22:39 – Lol, supongo

22:55 – Me voy a dormir! Buenas noches Quinn!

22:56 – Buena suerte mañana en tus finales

**23:10 – tú también**

_Martes 7 de junio 2011_

13:43 – No dejes que Santana te altere

**13:49 – ¿De qué hablas?**

13:50 – Las vi gritándose en el estacionamiento

**13:52 – ¿De verdad? ¿Dónde estabas?**

13:53 – En mi coche

**13:55 – ¿Me espías?**

13:59 – Esperaba a Kurt que es de lo último en salir para que pudiéramos ir a cortarnos el cabello en nuestro salón favorito celebrando el fin de nuestro finales

**14:03 – Ya veo**

14:05 – No lo sé, te veías molesta y ella tenía esa mirada de suficiencia en su rostro que indica que solo dirá cosas malas

**14:10 – Lol, bien!, la odio**

14:11 – No, no lo haces

**14:12 – Sí, de verdad…**

14:15 – ¿Qué te estaba diciendo?

**14:20 – Nada, no te preocupes**

14:20 – Puedes decírmelo, lo sabes

**14:21 – No… realmente no puedo**

14:21 – No es como si se lo fuera a decir a alguien

**14:22 – De verdad, no es nada**

14:23 – Bien

**14:23 – No seas así**

14:24 – ¿Así cómo?

**14:24 – Así como que "bien"**

**14:24 – Significa que estas enojada**

14:25 – No tengo ninguna razón para estarlo… lo que pase entre Santana y tú es asunto de ustedes

**14:26 – Gracias**

14:28 – ¿Vas a decírmelo algún día?

**14:30 – Uff que no es nada, en serio**

14:32 – Solo estoy diciendo que de verdad no parecía "nada"

**14:35 – Bien, algún día te diré**

14:36 – Bueno, si no quieres no tienes que decirme

**14:36 – ¡Decídete! **

14:37 – Bien. Quiero saber lo que te dijo que te molesto tanto

**14:37 – Y te he dicho que te lo diría algún día**

14:38 – ¿Un día no muy lejano?

**14:40 – Lo dudo**

14:42 – ¿Por qué? =(

**14:45 – ¿Cómo te fue en tu corte de pelo con Kurt?**

14:45 – ¿Me cambias el tema?

**14:46 – Sí**

14:49 – Sólo me emparejó las puntas y algunas ondas de luz… nada tan drástico como tu corte de pelo =P

14:50 – Como cambiarme a rubia o algo así lol

**14:53 – Me preocuparía un poco… primero la nariz y luego el pelo?**

**14:53 – Si cambias el nombre, me mudo **

14:55 – Medidas tan drásticas para escapar de mí!

**15:02 – Así que… ¿qué haces ahora?**

15:05 – Morir de aburrimiento

**15:06 – ¡Eres tan dramática!**

15:09 – Bueno, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? Ya he terminado mis exámenes finales

**15:12 – ¿Celebrar? Me gustaría haber terminado antes, yo aún tengo dos más**

15:24 – Estoy taaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnn aburridaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**15:26 – Jajaja que ridícula eres… ¿qué hiciste el verano pasado?**

15:28 – Quejarme de lo aburrido que fue

**15:30 – Lol por favor**

15:33 – Lo digo en serio. Tengo que buscar mantenerme ocupada de lo contrario me volveré inútil

15:34 – Las manos ociosas son taller para el diablo!

**15:36 – ¿Tanto así?**

15:38 – ¡Por supuesto! Necesito un proyecto de verano… tal vez deba tejer

**15:40 – ¿Hacer punto? ¿En serio?**

15:42 – Será divertido, todo un desafío

**15:44 – ¿Por qué no cantas?**

15:45 – ¿No te has percatado de que yo canto las 24 hrs del día?

**15:46 – Bueno, lo sabía, pero si lo pones de esa manera**

15:47 – Ey! Soy un adolescente normal!

**15:51 – Entonces, ¿qué es lo que harás realmente durante el verano?**

15:54 – Dormir hasta el mediodía, ejercicio y luego tomar el sol hasta que mis papás regresan a casa del trabajo

**15:55 – ¿En serio?**

15:56 – En serio. ¿Crees que soy de otro planeta o algo así?

**15:59 – Lo siento, supongo que tenía una imagen tuya totalmente diferente**

16:01 – ¿Estas decepcionada?

**16:02 – No, en absoluto**

16:02 – Bien bien… canto mientras me bronceo

**16:03 – Jajaja ay Rachel Berry.**

16:03 – ¡Genial! ¿Ahora sí puedes decirme porque Santana y tú estaban discutiendo?

**16:04 – ¡Eres increíble!**

16:05 – ¿Qué? Tú lo acabas de decir… soy Rachel Berry… es de esperarse =)

**16:12 – Me llamo gallina**

16:13 – ¿Literalmente como un pollo?

**16:14 – Como una pelele**

16:15 – Oh… ¿por qué?

**16:15 – No lo sé, es Santana**

16:16 – Pero, ¿por qué te iba a llamar gallina? ¿de qué tienes miedo?

**16:18 – de nada**

16:20 – Eso no tiene sentido… simplemente se acercó y te llamo gallina?

**16:22 – Más o menos**

16:22 – Sin motivo alguno?

**16:23 – de nuevo, es Santana… ella no necesita una razón**

16:24 – No creo que eso sea cierto… ella siempre tiene una razón para hacer las cosas… incluso si era razón es estúpida

**16:25 – Supongo que tuvo que ver con lo que hablamos la noche anterior ****_[universidad]_**

16:27 – Oh… entonces no debes dejar que te llame gallina!

**16:30 – Jajaja ¿y qué supone que debo hacer? Dejar una fuerte pisada con el pie y pedirle que se retracte? **

16:32 – Lol, en realidad a mí a veces me funciona, pero iba a sugerir que debería demostrarle que está equivocada

**16:35 – Tal vez**

**17:01 – ¿Vas a lo de Arti mañana por la noche?**

**17:05 – A finales de año siempre se reúnen o algo así**

17:07 – sí recibí la invitación por Facebook el otro día, verdad?

**17:07 – Sí **

**17:15 – ¿Necesitas que te lleve?**

17:16 – Lol tengo coche

**17:16 – Cierto**

17:17 – Pero vive solo a unas cuadras, aí que estoy pensando en caminar, es bueno hacerlo

**17:21 – ¿Quieres compañía?**

17:22 – ¿Te gustaría caminar conmigo?

**17:23 – Sí, es agradable hacerlo**

17:25 – No seas tonta… vives como a 20 minutos a pie

**17:27 – Lo sé… Puck vive por ahí**

17:29 – Ah! Es cierto!... tú y tus paseos de la casa Puckerman

**17:29 – Seee**

17:33 – Bueno, no voy a dejar que camines 20 minutos sin razón

**17:39 – Entonces conduzco a tu casa… Para que no debas caminar sola**

17:41 – De verdad no importa, me gusta caminar en las noches de verano =)

**17:41 – ¿Por qué eres tan difícil?**

17:42 – ¿Qué?

**17:43 – Haces esto muy difícil para mi **

17:45 – ¿De qué hablas?

**17:50 – Nada… olvídalo**

17:52 – ¿Por qué lo dices sino te vas a explicar?

18:16 - ¿?

18:30 – Supongo que no es lo que querías escuchar

22:31 – Buena noches Quinn

22:41 – Buena suerte mañana en tus finales

22:47 – Y todavía te veo para lo de Artie, cierto?

23:10 – Si de verdad quieres caminar conmigo, puedes hacerlo… no estaba poniéndome difícil… solo que no entendía

**23:10 – ¿Entender qué?**

23:12 – Porque te gustaría caminar 20 minutos a casa de Artie conmigo

_Miércoles 8 de junio de 2011_

**12:31 pm – Terminaste tus finales ayer… ¿qué hacías hoy en la escuela?**

12:37 pm – Tenía que hablar con el Sr. Shuester sobre algunas ideas para el próximo año

_12:39 – ¿En serio?_

12:41 – Sí… pensé que no sería apropiado presentarme de nuevo en su casa

**12:41 – de nuevo?**

12:43 – es una larga historia…

**12:45 – Bien. Entonces, ¿de qué hablabas con Santana?**

12:47 – ¿Ahora quien espía a quién?

**12:47 – No te estaba espiando… solo vi a las dos caminando en el estacionamiento con Brittany**

12:49 – Brittany me hablaba sobre mi aparición especial en su programa Fondue For Two

**12:51 – oh, había olvidado eso**

12:53 – Así es, ¿cómo te fue en tus últimas pruebas?

**12:55 – Bien… creo.**

12:55 – Estoy segura que lo hiciste muy bien

12:56 – Felices vacaciones de verano!

**12:59 – Gracias**

14:43 – ¿Crees que podrías llevarme casa de Artie esta noche?

**15:03 – Pensé que ibas caminando…**

15:10 – Me torcí el tobillo esta mañana al levantarme y todavía me duele

**15:12 – ¿Qué pasa con el coche?**

15:17 – Bueno, es mi pie derecho, por lo que no puedo conducir

**15:18 – Ya veo**

15:20 – Y es mejor para el medio ambiente compartir el viaje

**15:29 – Paso a las 7pm**

15:31 – Genial! Nos vemos entonces

**19:04 – Estoy aquí**

19:06 – ¿Te importa si vamos caminando? Mi tobillo esta mejor =)

**19:06 – ¿Se mejoró por arte de magia?**

19:07 – Sí! En un momento bajo

**21:05 – Nunca me di cuenta de lo obsesionado que esta Puck con la boca de Sam… ¿verdad que es raro?**

21:10 – Lol ¿qué?

**21:12 – Ha hecho como 3 comentarios de eso esta noche**

21:13 – Vas a hacerme reír

**21:15 – ¿No quieres que se enteren de que nos estamos enviando mensajes de texto?**

21:16 – No, no quiero que se enteren que me estás enviando mensajes de texto mientras estamos en la misma habitación

**21:16 – Es que esta película es aburrida =(**

21:17 – Estoy de acuerdo

**21:18 – Es la última vez que Artie escoge la película**

21:19 – Es su casa

**21:20 – Las próximas 5 noches de películas Glee serán en mi casa**

21:21 – ¿Ah sí? ¿Y que películas escogerás?

**21:22 – Algunos thriller de espionaje psicológico **

21:24 – Jajaja yo pensé que algún tipo de comedia romántica

**21:25 – De ninguna manera. Me agrada más el engaño, las mentiras y las armas silenciadoras**

21:26 – Lol es bueno saberlo

**21:26 – Voy a apiadarme de ti y escoger algún tipo de musical o algo así**

21:27 – En realidad, estoy más interesada en documentales, pero todo mundo odio mis ideas así que… probablemente una comedia romántica

**21:30 – Me gustan los documentales**

21:31 – ¿En serio?

**21:32 – Sí, son… ¿interesantes?**

21:33 – Lol, pon atención a la película

**21:33 – Pero es aburrida!**

21:34 – No es tan mala

**21:39 – Fin no deja de mirar en tu dirección**

21:41 – No lo había notado

**21:42 – No lo escuchas suspirando y gimiendo?**

21:43 – No, estoy viendo la película

**21:43 – Es realmente molesto**

21:45 – Lol ignóralo

**21:46 – ¡No puedo!, está suspirando en mi cuello… ¿crees que sepa que nos estamos enviando mensajes?**

21:49 – Tal vez, ¿pero a quién le importa? No es dueño de ninguna de nosotras

**21:50 – No estoy segura de que alguna vez fuera mi dueño**

21:51 – Tienen razón… tú eras totalmente dueña de él!

**21:51 – Es agradable que ahora podamos bromear sobre eso**

**21:52 – No lo crees?**

21:54 – Sí, ¿Por qué no descubrimos antes lo increíble que era?

**21:56 – Lol, ¡supéralo!**

21:59 – =P

**22:05 – Knock knock**

22:08 – ¿Quién está ahí?

**22:10 – Quinn**

22:11 – Umm ¿qué Quinn?

**22:11 – Fabrey y esta hasta el tope de aburrida con esta película**

22:12 – Bueno, podría intentar explicártela, pero la verdad no tengo ni idea de lo que esta pasando… gracias por eso

**22:12 – No hay problema**

**22:15 – En serio, la siguiente noche en mi casa… y no me sentaré a lado de Finn**

22:16 – Lol, tu elegiste el sofá de dos plazas, ¿a quien le hubiera querido sentarse ahí? todos buscaban sentarse juntos

**22:17 – Bueno te aseguro que no estaba guardando el lugar para él**

22:19 – Bien, la siguiente noche de películas nos ocuparemos de asignar los asientos, ¿de acuerdo?

**22:20 – Perfecto!**

**23:17 – Estas lista para irnos?**

23:20 – Lista! Cuando digas!

**23:21 – Esta bien, ¿te espero afuera en cinco minutos?**

23:22 – Claro

23:30 – Finn me ha acorralado!

**23:30 – ¿Quieres que entre?**

23:22 – No, está bien… además todos piensan que ya te fuiste, sospecharían si volvieras

**23:33 – Ok, apúrate!**

**Espero que entendieran porque Quinn no da las buenas noches, en realidad en la versión original se nota que Quinn no se puede explicar, y espero haber plasmado lo mismo xD jajaja no la verdad espero que le entendieran, tiene como un trasfondo o algo así, es para pensarle. Si tienen dudas con mucho gusto las resolveré.**

**Sobre los mensaje duplicados, en lo personal también creo que Quinn los mandaba apropósito, no sé, quizás deba preguntarle a la autora pero siento que se pierde la "magia" y prefiero dejarlo así, mi imaginación hace un buen trabajo.**

**Otra cosa, este fic en realidad es un one shot y desde el principio comenté que lo dividiría porque es largo y me urgía empezar a compartirlo, a estas alturas ya vamos por la mitad. La autora comentó que escribiría un fic completito para respaldar este, osea que este one shot quedaría como un complemento de la otra. Ciertamente este es sobre los sms que se envían pero se lee que también hay interacción entre ellas mas allá del celular. No he revisado si escribió la otra historia y ni me he planteado traducirla porque primero me gustaría leerla completa, ya que termine de traducir la buscaré. **

**Muchas gracias por darle follow/fav y por los reviews, son bastante motivadores y me animan a mover mas rápido los dedos (smuak! smuak! smuak!)**

**Ya después de mi largo monólogo... saludos y que tengan buen día!**


	4. Chapter 4

Creo que me faltan como 15 páginas más y termino xD pero hoy es domingo y tengo planes para la tarde por lo que no podré trabajar en él, les dejaré una parte de lo que llevo y ya para el martes espero haber termino y publicaré todo de una vez.

Sobre el famoso "buenas noches" al menos yo lo ví de la siguiente manera: decir buenas noches es una despedida para Quinn, por lo cual reserva esas últimas palabras para alguien especial. Ella no sabe si va a despertar el día de mañana, por lo que quiere que su última despedida sea para alguien que valga la pena y no un simple saludo. De la misma forma ella quiere que esas sean las últimas palabras que escuche de alguien especial porque no sabe si despertará para volver a oírlas. Uno nunca sabe cuando sus últimas palabras antes de dormir de verdad serán las últimas.

Los personajes de Rachel y Quinn no me pertenecen, son de Fox y RM, la historia es de roxystyle011 todo el crédito a ella.

_Jueves 9 de Junio de 2011_

**12:22 am – Ya estoy en casa**

12:25 am – ¡por fin!

**12:26 – Lol llegue a casa en tiempo record**

12:27 – Así que corriste en el auto!

**12:28 – Jajaj no se puede ganar una contigo**

12:30 – Nadie puede ;)

12:31 – Lo siento si mi papá te hizo tantas preguntas…

**12:33 – Esta bien**

12:35 – Me dí cuenta que te pusiste nerviosa

**12:35 – ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que me puse nerviosa?**

12:36 – Solo lo sé

**12:37 – Bien, yo también puedo saber cuándo te pones nerviosa**

12:37 – ¿Cómo?

**12:38 – Solo lo sé**

12:41 –Lol gracias por caminar conmigo

12:41 – Bueno, en realidad debería decir, gracias por llevarme…

**12:42 – Deberías poner hielo en ese tobillo**

12:45 – Ya no me duele!

**12:46 – Que conveniente **

12:46 – No sé de qué hablas = )

**12:47 – Claro que no**

12:50 – Entonces… ¿Qué haces?

**12:55 – Preparándome para la cama… no puedo esperar para dormir hasta mañana**

12:56 – No puedo esperar para llamarte a las 7am y despertarte

**12:59 – Será mejor que ni lo intentes, literalmente conduciré hasta tu casa y te asfixiare si haces eso**

01:01 am – Lol

**01:02 am – ¿Crees que estoy bromeando?**

01:05 – Jajaja ve a dormir

**01:08 – ¿Me texteas mañana?**

01:09 – ¿a las 7am?

**01:11 – No te atrevas -_-**

**01:13 – =P buenas noches Quinn**

06:58 am – ¡Buenos días! ¡Levántate y brilla!

**10:14 am – Tienes suerte de que puse el teléfono en silencio antes de dormir **

11:01 am - Jajajaja

**12:41 pm - ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

12:48 – Estoy por ir a la tienda de artesanías a buscar algo que hacer durante el verano… alguna sugerencia?

**12:50 – Hazme un marco de madera**

12:52 – Como... ¿qué te construya uno?

**12:55 – Compra uno pre-construido y píntalo**

12:56 – ¡Oh que genial idea! ¡Puedo hacer todo el juego!

12:56 – ¡¿O qué tal si nos embarcamos en la aventura de pintarlos nosotras mismas esta noche?!

**13:02 – Esta noche no puedo… tengo que cuidar a mis sobrinos**

13:03 – ¿Tienes una hermana?

**13:05 – Sí, ella está en ciudad e irá a cenar con sus viejos amigos**

13:06 – Bueno, no será una noche alegre sino estas…

**13:07 – Está bien, puedes pintar mi cuadro por mí**

13:08 – No creo que pueda pintarlos todos sin ti

**13:08 – Lo has hecho antes, ¿no?**

13:09 – Era diferente

**13:12 – ¿Cómo?**

13:14 – No lo sé, simplemente lo era.

13:32 – En la tienda de artesanías… ¿te gustaría un marco neón o color pastel?

**13:38 – Tú elige **

13:42 – Pastel

**13:45 – Mi favorito =)**

14:57 – Mis papás van a matarme o elogiarme

**15:06 – ¿Por qué?**

15:10 – Pues… casi compré toda la tienda, woops!

**15:12 – Lol **

15:48 – Estoy convirtiendo la habitación de invitados en una sala de arte

**15:54 – Eso es serio**

15:59 – No tienes ni idea

**20:41 - ¿Cómo va la manualidad?**

20:48 – Tengo música, arte y manualidades, y me he robado la pequeña nevera de mi papá. Esto es vida.

**20:54 – ¿Cómo diablos hiciste para robar una mini nevera?**

20:56 – Estuvo bien, tenía que ponerla en la habitación, es un fabuloso complemento

**20:59 – Lol **

21:10 – ¿Sigues de niñera?

**21:12 – Sip**

21:15 – ¿Cómo te va?

**21:17 – Por fin conseguí que se calmen y vieran la televisión conmigo**

21:18 – ¿Qué edad tienen?

**21:20 – 6 y 7**

21:21 – ¿Son lindos?

**21:22 – Monstruos **

21:12 – Estoy segura de que no son tan malos

**21:24 – Escondieron mi teléfono y no me decían dónde estaba hasta que les he dado helado**

21:25 – Pequeños diablillos astutos

**21:26 – No podía esperar hasta que se cansaran, les he tirado el bote de helado y esperé hasta que lo vaciaran**

21:27 – Jajaja ¿cuánto estarán de visita?

**21:29 – Unos cuantos días mas**

21:31 – Eso no es tan malo…

**21:33 – Hace una hora me encerraron en el sótano!**

21:35 – Controla a esos niños!

**21:37 – Solo saben confabular para el mal**

21:37 – Aw son solo niños que aman a su tía Quinn

**21:40 – El amor hará sus vidas miserable ****_[Se refiere a ella misma como el amor]_**

21:41 – Eres una dramática

**21:42 – Lo dice la chica que ya se aburrió de su verano**

21:43 – Bueno, ahora no lo estoy, tengo una tienda de artesanías en la habitación de invitados

**22:15 – Lo siento, decidieron jugar a las escondidas y no avisarme**

22:17 – OMG! ¿y dónde están?

**22:19 – Uno está en la secadora y el otro bajo el fregadero**

22:21 – Eso me preocupa

**22:24 – Están en la cama, y yo sentada frente a la puerta con una pistola de agua por si acaso intentan seguir con la diversión**

22:26 – ¿Hablas enserio?

**22:26 – Cargada y asegurada**

22:27 – Hay ventanas en su habitación

**22:27 – Si están tan desesperados por escapar entonces dejaré que se vayan**

22:28 – Quinn! No pueden ser tan malos

**22:29 – Lol, ¿que estás haciendo?**

22:33 – Nada, estoy aburrida

**22:34 – Cambio de lugar contigo**

22:35 – No gracias!

**22:37 – Oh vamos! La próxima vez que tenga que cuidar a estos Rugrats haré que me ayudes**

22:38 – Estoy segura que se comportaran como ángeles conmigo

**22:38 – Lo dudo**

22:40 – Voy a hipnotizarlos con mi canto

**22:40 – No estarás diciendo enserio eso de que tu voz en hipnotizante, ¿verdad?**

22:40 – ¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo?

**22:41 – Bien**

**22:50 – Por fin mi hermana regreso**

22:53 – Está bien, me voy a dormir… tuve que despertar antes de las 7am para despertarte y ahora pago las consecuencias

**23:01 – Te lo mereces**

23:05 – Buenas noches Quinn

_Viernes 10 de junio de 2011_

**03:20 am – ¡Despierta!**

**03:24 am – ¡Despierta!**

03:25 am – No me gustas

**03:25 – Ven a fuera!**

03:25 – Estas loca

**03:25 – No lo estoy**

03:26 – Son las 3 de la mañana!

**03:26 - Es verano**

03:26 – ¿Y?

**03:27 – Solo se vive una vez… o algo así…**

03:28 – ¿Lo leíste en una galleta de la fortuna?

**03:29 – Sí mejora tu humor diré que sí, vas a salir?**

03:30 – No

**03:30 – ¿Por qué no? **

03:31 – ¿Por qué quieres que salga a afuera?

**03:32 – Quiero mostrarte algo**

03:32 – No puedes mostrármelo en la mañana?

**03:32 – No**

**03:32 – No será tan emocionante, baja ya**

03:32 – ¿De verdad estás abajo?

**03:33 – Sí**

03:34 – Bien. Ahora abajo…

**03:34 – Espera! Trae una manta**

03:34 – ¿Por qué?

**03:35 – Ya verás =)**

**06:31 am – ¿Se despertaron tus papás?**

06:35 am – No, aún duermen profundamente

**06:37 – Ves? Te dije que no se darían cuenta de que te habías ido o que te habían secuestrado**

06:38 – Bueno, fui secuestrada…

**06:40 – Te divertiste**

06:41 – Lo hice

**06:42 – Bien**

06:43 – ¿Con qué frecuencia ves el amanecer?

**06:43 – Algunas veces… depende…**

06:45 – ¿Quisiste decir lo que dijiste?

**06:45 – ¿Que odio los reality shows? Sí, lo dije en serio**

06:47 – No jajaja… lo de ser amigas

**06:50 – Sí, lo dije**

**06:50 – ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?**

06:51 – Sí, solo lo comprobaba

06:52 – ¿Estas en casa?

**06:59 – Sana y salva**

07:02 – No me gusta que tengas que caminar sola en la noche

**07:05 – Ya hay luz**

07:05 – Aún no

**07:07 – Aww ¿estás preocupada por mí?**

07:07 – Sí

**07:10 – Eres adorable cuando recién despiertas…**

07:10 – Y tú eres adorable cuando eres espontanea

**07:11 – Jajaja duerme**

07:12 – Buenas noches Quinn

**07:15 – ¿No querrás decir buenos días?**

07:07 – Buenos días Quinn

**15:23 – ¿Qué haces esta noche sobre las 7:30pm?**

15:27 – Nada… ¿por qué?

**15:30 – Iba a ir al cine con San pero me cancelo de último minuto y ya tenía las entradas compradas**

15:30 – Oh lamento escuchar eso

**15:35 – ¿Quieres ir?**

15:35 - ¿Al cine?

**15:36 – Seeep**

15:37 – ¿Qué película?

**15:38 – Es la nueva de Michael Moore**

15:39 – ¿A Santana le gustan los documentales? no me lo esperaba lol

**15:40 – Sí, lo sé**

**15:40 – Entonces, ¿tú?**

**15:44 - ¿Quieres?**

**15:44 - ***¿Quieres ir? Lo siento**

15:45 – ¡Claro!

**15:50 – Estoy con mi mamá y estaremos llegando tarde… así que creo que no tendré tiempo de cenar**

**15:52 – ¿Podemos parar en algún lugar en el camino?**

15:55 – ¡Por supuesto! Le diré a mis padres que iremos a cenar

**15:56 – Ok, gracias**

**15:59 – Te recogeré tan pronto como regrese**

**18:24 – Estoy aquí**

18:25 – Ahora salgo

18:25 – ¿Espera, cuanto te debo de la película? Lo consideraré para pedirle dinero a mi padre

**18:26 – Lol, no te preocupes por eso**

18:26 – Entonces déjame pagar por la cena

**18:27 – Por supuesto que no, me haces un favor al venir conmigo de último minuto, yo pago la cena**

18:27 – De ninguna manera!

**18:27 – ¿Puedes salir y lo discutimos en el coche?**

18:28 – Gracias por invitarme

**22:11 –Gracias por venir… de verdad**

22:11 – Me has devuelto el dinero de la cena sin que me diera cuenta!

**22:15 – Jajaj te dije que yo pagaría**

22:15 – Bueno, yo pagaré todo la próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo?

**22:16 – Ya veremos**

22:20 – Así que… ¿te gusto la película?

**22:21 – Ya te dije que sí**

22:22 – Sí, pero es que me di cuenta que tu atención no estaba totalmente en ella

**22:23 – Por supuesto que sí**

22:23 – Estuviste en otro lugar casi la mitad de la película

**22:25 – Lo siento… tenía muchas cosas en mente**

22:25 – Esta bien

**22:26 – Sinceramente, Michael Moore es molesto**

22:26 – Lol estoy de acuerdo. Te pone de nervios a veces

**22:27 – Entonces ¿por qué has ido a ver la película si no te gusta?**

22:27 – Porque tú me invitaste

**22:30 – Podríamos haber visto algo más**

22:30 – Tu ya habías comprado los boletos

**22:30 – Hubiese comprado otros si querías ver otra cosa**

22:31 – No seas tonta, me divertí contigo

**22:32 – ¿En serio?**

22:32 – En serio

**22:33 – Yo también me divertí contigo**

**22:33 – Aunque te comieras todas las palomitas**

22:34 – ¡No lo hice!

**22:34 – Lol =)**

23:12 – Buenas noches Quinn

_Sábado 11 de Junio de 2011_

**19:02 – Puck va dar una fiesta esta noche**

19:05 – ¿Cuándo no tiene una fiesta?

**19:07 – ¿Vas?**

19:07 – No estoy invitada

**19:10 – Por supuesto que lo estas… todo el mundo lo esta**

19:11 – Sería mal educado de mi parte aparecer sin invitación

**19:11 – Yo te estoy invitando**

**19:15 – ¿Vas?**

19:16 – Lo pensaré

**19:17 – ¿Qué tienes que pensar?**

19:17 – En realidad… un montón de cosas

**19:19 – Solo es una fiesta**

19:20 – ¿Por qué es tan importante ir?

**19:28 – No lo es. Solo pensé que quizás te gustaría participar en las fiestas en vez de recibir textos a las 2am**

19:30 – Por lo menos reconoces tus hábitos de borracha

**19:31 – Muy graciosa**

**19:33 – Vamos!**

19:33 – Bien, pero no quiero llegar sola

**19:34 – Paso por ahí, te recojo en el camino**

19:35 – ¿A qué hora?

**19:37 – A las 9pm?**

19:37 – Está bien.

**21:07 – Estoy aquí**

21:08 – Bajo en un momento

**22:15 – ¿Dónde estás?**

22:20 – A fuera con Santana

**22:21 – ¿Por qué?**

22:22 – Esta molesta por algo

**22:22 – Oh, ¿se divierten?**

22:24 – Sí, no esta tan mal…

**22:24 – Te lo dije**

22:27 – Así que esto es lo que haces la mayoría de las noches de viernes antes de que me despiertes?

**22:27 – Recuerdo que decía que estabas despierta todas esas veces… **

22:28 – Es broma

**22:35 – ¿Se está poniendo Santana de mal humor?**

22:37 – No bastante

**22:37 – Uff, bien, te voy a ayudar a cuidar de ella**

22:37 – No, está bien... disfruta de la fiesta, no es tan malo

**22:38 – Pues se supone que tú eres la que tiene que disfrutar de la fiesta, no estar cuidando de Santana**

22:40 – Apenas nos llevamos bien, espero que ella pueda ver que no soy tan mala y así pueda considerarme su amiga

**22:51 – Me pone nerviosa**

22:52 – ¿Qué este con Santana?

**22:52 – Sí**

22:52 – ¿Por qué?

**22:54 – Porque sí**

22:54 – ¿Será porque sabes que estamos hablando de ti?

**22:55 – ¿De verdad lo están haciendo?**

22:55 – Sí

**22:55 – Voy para allá**

22:56 – Bueno, toda esta platica de ti me hace extrañarte

**22:56 – ¡Dejen de hablar de mí!**

**22:56 – Espera… ¿de verdad?**

**22:56 – ¿Me extrañas?**

22:57 – Sí

**22:58 – ¿Estas borracha?**

22:58 – Un poco…

23:55 – Quinnnnnnnnnn

**23:57 – Sí cariño?**

23:59 – ¿Dóne estás? _[Error ortográfico de Rach por borracha]_

_Domingo 12 de junio de 2011_

12:01 am – =(

12:05 am – Quinnnn

**12:05 am – Lol estoy en la sala, en el sofá**

12:07 – Dja de abndonrme

**12:10 – Estabas hablando con Finn =(**

12:12 – Ewww ¿por qué?

**12:14 – Lol no lo sé!**

12:15 – No me dejes hablar con él

12:15 – El malo y alto

**12:16 – Lol ven aquí**

12:17 – Ok ok o k kk

12:21 – Epera, odne stas?

**12:22 – ¡Estoy en el sofá!**

12:23 – =)

**10:03 am – ¿Cómo te sientes?**

10:13 am – ¿Golpee mi cabeza repetidamente contra la pared?

**10:14 am – Lol bebe agua y tomate un Advil**

10:15 – OMG! No tengo voz!

**10:15 – Perdiste la voz?**

10:16 – Es rasposa y ronca

10:16 – Mi maestro de canto me va a matar

**10:17 – Supongo que anoche fue un poco loco**

**10:17 – Me refiero a cuando empezamos a cantarnos una a la otra**

10:18 – OMG! ¿Qué canción cantamos?

**10:18 – ¿No recuerdas?**

10:19 – Recuerdo que Puck hacía mis bebidas

10:19 – Creo que las llamaba "borra memorias"

**10:19 – ¿Y con ese nombre no te alarmaste de alguna manera?**

10:19 – ¿Qué cantamos?

**10:20 – No te lo diré**

10:20 – ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

**10:20 – Porque no**

10:21 – Dímelo ahora mismo

**10:21 – Nop**

10:21 – Lo averiguaré

**10:22 – No conmigo**

10:23 – ¿Fue tu idea o mía la de cantar?

**10:23 – Tuya**

10:23 – ¿Fue la canción mi idea?

**10:24 – Sí**

10:25 – Por favor dime!

**10:25 – No**

10:26 – ¿No me dices porque te da vergüenza?

**10:26 – Sí**

10:27 – ¿Por qué cantaste conmigo?

**10:27 – No porque haya cantado contigo, sino que ahora que estamos sobrias es incomodo **

10:27 – Ahora de verdad quiero saber

**10:28 – Bueno, no te lo diré**

**10:35 – ¿Te sientes mejor?**

11:02 – Lo siento, estaba hablando por teléfono

**11:05 – ¿Con quién?**

11:05 – Santana

11:05 – Ya sé que canción fue

**11:07 – ¿Ella te dijo?**

11:07 – Sip

11:07 – ¿Por qué me dejaste elegir esa canción?

**11:08 – No lo sé**

11:08 – ¿Al menos nos escuchamos bien?

**11:09 – Seee, al menos eso dijeron los chicos**

11:10 – Uff no puedo creer que nos dejaras cantar esa canción

**11:11 – Tú eres quien quería cantarla**

11:11 – Si no quería te hubiese negado

**11:12 – No fue vergonzoso en ese momento… solo cuando estas sobria y lo recuerdas lo es**

11:15 – Estoy enojada contigo!

**11:15 – ¿Por qué?**

11:16 – Porque no me detuviste

**11:17 – Las dos estábamos borrachas y cantar algo de 'faded' se sentía como una buena idea en ese momento**

11:17 – Espera! ¿'Soul Decision' fue la canción?

**11:17 – Umm, sí?**

**11:17 – OMG idiota**

11:18 – Bien, te mentí… Santana estaba tan mortificada como tú que no me dijo, pero ¡OH POR DIOS!

**11:18 – Mocosa**

11:20 – Gracias a Dios que no puedo recordar nada

11:20 – No puedo creer que nos cantáramos esa canción una a la otra

**11:22 – Te pones coqueta cuando bebes**

11:22 – Habla por ti!

**11:23 – También repetiste cada coreografía que hemos aprendido en Glee**

**11:24 – No tienes idea de lo mal que estabas**

11:24 – No quiero saber, soy feliz siendo ignorante y así se quedará

**11:25 – No conseguirás librarte de esta… No seré la única ruborizada la próxima semana**

11:26 – ¿Te has sonrojado?

**11:28 – Me has sacado la blusa, te sentaste a horcadas, me lamiste la mejilla… recuerdas cuando hicimos el perfomance de 'Toxic'? ****_[Yo voy a pensar en el perfomance del capítulo 100, tiene más sentido para mi xD]_**

11:28 – Siento que me voy a enfermar

11:30 – ¡Puck me drogo! ¡El preparó mis bebidas!

**11:31 – See seguro… no eres más que una coqueta!**

11:32 – Creo que desapareceré

**11:33 – No te atrevas!**

11:34 – De lo que sí estoy segura es que tú no solo te sentaste ahí

11:34 – Santana me dijo que fuiste tan 'activa' como yo

**11:35 – Deja de hablar con Santana, nada bueno saldrá de esa amistad**

11:36 – Quizás no para ti

11:36 – Me gustó bastante saber tus secretos

**11:37 – Ahora soy yo la que quiere desaparecer**

11:37 – Oh no, no lo harás

**11:45 – Hagamos una tregua**

11:47 – Claro que no

**11:48 – ¿Qué tipo de secretos compartió Santana contigo?**

11:50 – Algunos interesantes

**11:52 – Vístete… te llevaré a comer**

11:52 – No

**11:53 – ¿Por qué no?**

11:53 – Porque me harás sentir mal por agredirte sexualmente

**11:54 – Te prometo que no diré nada **

11:55 – Bien. Pero tendrás que venir hasta mi habitación y literalmente arrastrarme porque tengo resaca todavía y me cuesta moverme

**11:55 – Bebé**

**11:56 – Bien. Estoy en camino**

11:58 – Las puertas están abiertas

**Habrán notado, que a partir de aquí puse unos comentarios, fue para darle un poco de sentido.**

**La canción que se cantan Quinn y Rach en la fiesta es Soul Decision by Faded, deben leer la letra, yo me las he imaginado cantándola y OMG! la letra es bastante significante para la historia de estas dos.**

**Recuerdan ese capitulo donde Rach estando borracha llama a Quinn 'Novia'? algo así de borracha me la imagino.**

**Un Guest me preguntó que me dijo la autora cuando pedí su permiso para traducir... Se sorprendió? No lo sé, no me lo dijo xD Le gusto la idea? Ps tampoco lo comento, Me contesto rápido? sí, un par de horas después. A decir verdad, yo jamás había hecho una traducción, escribí una nota breve a la autora y me contesto de la misma manera, fue muy accesible y no me puso ninguna traba, si noté cierta emoción? quizás. Creo que a cualquier le emocionaría, digo, tu trabajo transciende de esa forma!**

**Saludos y gracias por seguir leyendo.**


	5. Chapter 5

Pues con la novedad que ya terminé! ayer fuí al cine con unos amigos y fue la película mas aburrida que he visto en el año... por lo cual me puse a traducir... mirando el original en el ipod y escribiendo en el celular... Pero el punto es que terminé!

Los personajes de Quinn y Rachel no me pertenecen, son de FOX y RM. La historia es de RoxyStyle011, todo el crédito a ella.

_Lunes 13 de Junio de 2011_

13:18 – ¿Qué pasa con tu estado de Facebook?

13:18 – "…Creo que, posiblemente, tal vez me estoy enamorando de ti. Sí, existe la posibilidad de que me esté enamorando mucho de ti"

**13:25 – Es la letra de una canción**

13:25 – Ya sé que lo es. Pregunto porque la pones en tu estado

**13:28 – La estaba escuchando en la mañana y se me pego**

13:30 – Es poco pegajosa

**13:30 – Lo suficiente para mi**

13:30 – Ya veo

**13:31 – Sip, ¿y que estás haciendo?**

13:32 – Estoy en la piscina leyendo un poco

13:32 – Así que hay alguien por quien estés cayendo o solo es una canción?

**13:35 – No lo sé**

13:35 – ¿Estás enamorada de alguien?

**13:35 – Supongo**

13:40 – ¿Quién?

**13:41 – No te lo diré**

13:42 – Pensé que éramos amigas

**13:43 – Lo somos**

13:44 – ¿Pero no tan buenas amigas?

**13:50 – Conocí a alguien recientemente y hemos estado hablando**

13:50 – Genial!

13:50 – ¿Nos conocemos?

**13:52 – Sip **

13:52 – ¿Me dirás quién?

**13:53 – Tal vez… lo pensaré**

14:10 – ¿Tiene talento musical? Eso es importante

**14:12 – Lol sí**

14:12 – Buena higiene dental

**14:14 – Ummm sí**

14:15 – ¿Bonitos ojos?

**14:15 – Definitivamente**

14:16 – Bien! Las tres cosas son importantes

**14:17 – Quizás para ti**

14:18 – ¿No lo son para ti?

**14:19 – Bueno si, pero no lo mas importante**

14:26 – Bien, ¿al menos es guapo?

**14:30 – Yo diría que tiene más que buena pinta**

14:31 – ¿Fotográfico?

**14:33 – Lol sí**

14:34 – ¿Te hace reír?

**14:39 – Sí, tiene bastante gracia**

14:40 – ¿Es lo último que piensas antes de dormir?

**14:40 – Aun cuando no quisiera que lo fuera**

14:41 – Siempre piensa en él

**14:41 – Constantemente **

14:42 – ¿Podría ser tu romántico cuento de hadas?

**14:42 – Lol ¿qué?**

14:42 – ¿Podrías ser el objeto de una canción de Taylor Swift? _[Ohh diablos sí!]_

**14:43 – Jajaj en realidad sí… probablemente un éxito discográfico **

**14:43 – En realidad, ella podría escribir un álbum entero basándose en eso**

14:43 – Interesante, ¿love story?

**14:44 – Tal vez, no lo sé**

14:44 – ¿Sabe que te gusta?

**14:49 – Tengo la sensación de que no tiene ni idea**

14:50 – ¿Pero te hace sentir especial?

**14:50 – A veces sonrió sin razón**

14:51 – Eso es lindo, suena como un buen chico

14:51 – ¿Cuándo puedo saber quién es? para darle mi bendición

**14:51 – Lol ya me imagino como sería **

14:52 – Bueno, en realidad, hasta ahora es de mi agrado, pero tiene que cumplir mis expectativas para tener la aprobación Berry

**14:52 – ¿Y eso qué? ¿Una estrella de oro?**

14:52 – Muy graciosa

14:52 – Pero sí

**14:53 – Lol, estoy segura que pasará. Al menos espero que lo haga **

14:55 – Mereces a alguien que te trate bien

**14:55 – ¿De verdad lo crees?**

14:56 – ¡Por supuesto! Todo el mundo lo merece

**14:57 – ¿Incluso alguien como yo?**

14:59 – ¿Qué significa eso? Eres buena persona

**15:00 – No creo que todos estén de acuerdo contigo**

15:00 – Bueno, yo digo que por hoy soy la única persona que importa

**15:01 – Lol bien**

15:01 – ¡Y yo digo que eres una buena persona y mereces lo mejor!

**15:02 – ¿Y si no soy una buena persona para el resto?**

15:02 – Imposible

**15:02 – No fui la mejor persona para Finn…**

15:03 – No. El no era la mejor persona para ti.

15:03 – Tengo la teoría de que el alma gemela de Finn es Brittany

**15:04 – Lol, como que Santana nunca dejará que eso suceda**

**15:07 – No lo sé, a veces siento como si mi vida fuese una gran canción de Pink**

15:07 – Tiene algunas canciones alegres… ¿por qué te sientes así?

**15:08 – No estoy segura… siempre me he sentido como sino perteneciera a nada**

15:08 – Eres la chica más popular de la escuela, por supuesto que perteneces

**15:10 – A veces me siento como si estuviera en piloto automático. ¿Por qué intento mantenerme en la cima si ni siquiera quiero estar ahí? **

15:11 – ¿Dónde quieres estar?

**15:15 – ¿Dónde sea feliz?**

15:15 – ¿Quieres que te lleve a Disney World? Es el lugar más feliz de la tierra

**15:16 – Lol de hecho me encantaría, ¿cuándo salimos?**

15:16 – Estoy texteandoa mi padre en este momento para que nos consiga los boletos

**15:16 – Lol**

15:16 – Lo digo en serio

**15:17 – Detente!, solo me gustaría poder rehacer los tres últimos años de mi vida. Eso me haría feliz.**

15:18 – ¿Qué harías diferente?

**15:20 – Un montón de cosas**

15:21 – No creo querer cambiar nada si tuviera la oportunidad… Aprendí de los errores y experiencias

15:21 – Bueno, tal vez el beso de Finn en las nacionales… Así quizás hubiésemos tenido la oportunidad de ganar

**15:22 – Peor ahora sabes que es mejor para el siguiente año**

15:22 – Supongo que sí

**15:25 – Tengo una lista de remordimientos que me hacen difícil respirar a veces**

15:25 – Tienes que dejarlo ir

**15:25 – ¿Cómo?**

15:26 – Aceptándolos

**15:26 – ¿Solo eso?**

15:26 – Sí, y después seguir adelante. Los remordimientos se ahogan sui los dejas ir… así que déjalos ir y sigue adelante

**15:27 – Suena fácil decirlo pero no hacerlo**

15:27 – Y es por eso que vale la pena

15:27 – No puedes cambiar el pasado, no importa lo mucho que lo quieras o cuanto lo pienses

**15:28 – De verdad... no es tan fácil**

15:29 – ¿Por qué no?

**15:32 – Porque no es justo**

15:32 – ¿Qué te asusta?

**15:40 – De muchas cosas**

15:41 – Tal vez ese es tu problema… deja de vivir en el miedo y a´si tus opciones dejarán de convertirse en arrepentimientos

**15:41 – ¿Cuándo te hiciste tan sabia?**

15:41 – Eyy siempre he sido sabia

**15:42 – Lol como que esta conversación realmente se desvió, ¿eh?**

15:43 – No me importa en lo más mínimo

**15:43 – ¿En serio?**

15:44 – Lo haces sonar como si fuera yo quien quiere cambiar de tema

**15:44 – ¿Por qué lo haría?**

15:44 – Me intrigas

**15:45 – Bueno, me confundes**

15:46 – No hago tal cosa!

**15:47 – Ok, me haces pensar**

15:50 – Quinn Fabrey, eres jodidamente perfecta

**15:51 – Lol whoa!**

15:51 – Esa e sla púnica canción de Pink que permito para describir tu vida

**15:51 – Lol**

15:51 – No me hagas cantártela… porque sabes que lo haré

15:52 – Así tenga que llevar una serenata a tu ventana a las 2:14am un sábado bajo la lluvia, lo haré

**15:52 – ¿Tan especifica?**

15:53 – Así fue como cuando me deseaste buenas noches por primera vez

**15:55 – Oh**

**15:55 – ¿Cómo te acuerdas de eso?**

15:56 – Guarde el sms

**15:57 – ¿Por qué?**

15:58 – Es vergonzoso

**15:58 – No puede ser tan malo como nuestro duo de ebrias**

16:05 – ¿Lo es?

**16:10 – No tienes que decírmelo sino quieres**

16:12 – Lo leo todas las noches antes de dormir

**16:12 – ¿Por qué?**

16:13 – Porque es como si fueses la última deseándome las buenas noches

**16:17 – ¿Cómo puedes decir cosas como esa y no tener idea?**

16:17 – ¿No tengo idea de qué?

**16:20 – Nada… simplemente es muy fácil hablar contigo, eso es todo**

16:21 – Eso trato =)

**16:25 – ¿Quieres venir y quedarte a dormir?**

16:26 – ¿En tu casa?

**16:27 – bueno… sí…**

16:28 – ¿No hay problema?

**16:30 – ¿Qué? ¿Con mi mamá?**

16:31 – No… contigo

**16:31 – No te habría invitado sino quisiera que vinieras**

**16:35 – ¿No quieres?**

**16:40 - *¿No quieres?**

16:42 – Sip!

**16:42 – ¿Segura?**

16:42 – Por supuesto

16:43 – ¿Quieres que lleve algo?

**16:43 – Solo a ti**

16:44 – ¿Qué hay de arte y manualidades?

**16:45 – Lol seguro**

16:48 – ¿A qué hora?

**16:50 – ¿Ahora mismo?**

16:59 – Estoy en camino

_Martes 14 de Junio 2011_

16:20 – Estoy agotada

**16:25 – Hemos dormido todo el día… ¿cómo puedes estar agotada?**

16:27 – Porque hemos estado despiertas hasta las 7am

**16:27 – Quería ver el amanecer**

16:28 – Y yo que pensé que estabas intentando evitar tener que desearme las buenas noches

**16:28 – Te dije buenos días, ¿eso cuenta no?**

16:30 – Lol pero no tendrías, porque hemos dormido toda la mañana

**16:32 – Traté de despertarte como cinco veces**

16:33 – Bueno, no es mi culpa que tu cama sea un pedazo de cielo en la tierra

16:35 – Me sentí como si estuviese sobre nubes junto a ángeles

**16:36 – Jajaja si es muy cómoda, ¿verdad?**

16:37 – Soy adicta… Ahora creo que mejor me retiro a descanzar

17:10 – Tomaré una siesta

**17:12 – ¿Hablas en serio? Necesitas permanecer despierta para no estropear tus horarios de sueño**

17:14 – Ahh me has arruido

17:20 – Mi colchón se siente como de cemento

**17:21 – Deja de ser tan dramática**

17:22 – =(

17:25 – De verdad extraño tu cama

17:30 – ¿Utilizas cocaína como suavizante de telas?

**17:31 – Omg de verdad que estas loca**

17:55 – Buenas noches Quinn

**17:58 – ¡Eyy apenas son las 6!**

**17:58 – Voy camino a una cena de cumpleaños familiar, ten enviaré mensajes cuando vuelva y es mejor que no estés durmiendo**

18:03 – zzZZ

**18:05 – ¿Te crees linda verdad?**

18:07 – Sé que soy linda. Diviertete en tu cena

**18:07 – Lo dudo, mi papá estará allí**

18:08 – No dudes en enviar SMS si me necesitas

21:13 – ¿Cómo te va?

**21:31 – Borracha**

21:31 – ¿Estás bien?

**21:40 – No**

21:41 – ¿Por qué no me texteaste?

**21:45 – Porqu no quiero mlestar con todo eto**

21:47 – Nunca me molestas

21:55 – Habla conmigo

**22:10 – Podrís venir a buscrme?**

22:12 – ¿Dónde estás?

**22:12 – 10 First Av.**

22:18 – Voy para allá, ¿de acuerdo?

**22:24 – Te necesito**

22:25 – Voy en camino

**22:27 – ¿Dorimos junts de nuevo?**

**22:30 – Creo que mi cma te extrña **

**22:32 – Te desaré bueas nches también**

22:32 – Esta bien, estoy en la esquina. ¿Puedes venir a fuera o necesitas que entre?

**22:33 – Estoy afura, mi mamá ya sabeque vienes**

_Miércoles 15 de junio de 2011_

12:25 pm – Ya sé que lo hablamos anoche, pero ¿estás bien?

**12:30 pm – Sí. Realmente lo lamento mucho**

12:31 – No tienes por qué pedir disculpas

**12:32 – Fui un desastre anoche y tú te encargaste de mi**

12:33 – No me importo en lo absoluto

12:33 – Pero creo que estoy yendo a tu próxima fiesta familiar

**12:34 – No iría sin ti**

**12:40 – Me calmas **

12:42 – Descansa un poco, ¿de acuerdo? No puedo ni imaginar el dolor de cabeza que has de tener

**14:40 – Gracias de nuevo por ir a buscarme**

14:42 – Eres una borracha bastante honesta

**14:45 – Uff demonios si lo sabré… es una maldición**

14:48 – No para mí

**14:48 – ¿Por qué?**

14:49 – Porque así supe muchas cosas de ti

**14:50 – ¿Que supiste anoche?**

14:51 – Un montón de cosas

**14:52 – Eso no me gusta**

14:53 – También hablas en sueños

**14:53 – Creo que voy a desaparecer**

14:53 – No, me gusta hablar contigo

**14:54 – Te gusta torturarme**

14:54 – Eso también =)

**14:55 – ¿Vas a decirme que te dije anoche?**

14:55 – No, pero te diré que te canté al dormir

**14:59 – Lo recuerdo**

**23:46 – Buenas noches Rachel**

23:51 – No puedo creerlo! Me has hecho sonreir!

23:51 – No puedo creer que lo dijeras

**23:52 – Lol acabamos de hablar durante 2 horas, colgatse antes de que pudiera decírtelo**

23:55 – No me lo esperaba

_Jueves 16 de Junio de 2011_

15:52 – Necesito ayuda!

**15:55 – ¿Qué pasa?**

15:56 – Finn me envió un mensaje y me pidió que fuera al cine con él esta noche

**15:56 – ¿Qué le dijiste?**

15:56 – Por eso necesito tu ayuda, que le digo?

15:57 – AHHHHHH

**15:57 – Cálmate… solo dile que tú ya tenías planes de ir con alguien más o algo**

15:58 – Pero no los tengo! ¿Y si me busca en los pasillos del cine o en las salas y no estoy ahí?

**15:59 – ¿Qué película?**

16:02 – Un thriller de espionaje

16:05 – ¡Ven conmigo! ¡Por favooorr!?

16:08 – ¿No son esas las películas que te gustan?

**16:10 – Sí**

16:12 – ¿Por favor?

**16:15 – ¿No esta Finn de vacaciones esta semana con su familia?**

16:17 – ¿Qué?

**16:18 – Estoy segurísima de que esta de camping porque Kurt se ha estado quejando de eso durante semanas**

16:20 – Pase por alto ese pequeño detalle

**16:22 – Sí quieres que vayamos al cine solo tienes que decirlo lol**

16:22 – ¿Como cuando Santana no pudo ir contigo a ver ese documental?

**16:25 – Dejame adivinar… ¿una confesión alcohólica?**

16:27 – Quizás… pero fue bastante obvio que me mentiste sobre lo de Santana

16:30 – Ok… quiero que vengas conmigo esta noche a ver esta película de la cual no tengo idea como se llama pero que es sobre agentes de la CIA… sí?

**16:31 – Deja me lo pienso…**

16:35 - ¡!

**16:35 – Estoy bromeando… vamos**

16:36 – Y hoy tampoco has tenido la oportunidad de comer hoy?

**16:37 – De verdad que no sé si te estas burlando de mí o que**

16:37 – Lo hago

16:38 – Reserve en ese lugar de comida mexicana en el centro comercial

**16:39 – ¿A qué hora?**

16:39 – 6pm

**16:41 – Por lo cual me obligas**

16:42 – ¿Es tan difícil?

**16:45 – Quien imaginaría que fueras tan ingeniosa **

16:46 – Prefiero encantadora =)

**16:47 – ¿Significa que pasas por mí?**

16:47 – Por supuesto y yo pago!

**16:50 – Solo si puedo llamarte de ahora en adelante 'Encanto'… **

16:52 – Eso te convierte a ti en Cenicienta, ¿no? _[Tiene sentido en inglés porque encanto o encantadora se escribe 'Charming' y en Cenicienta el príncipe se llama Charming]_

**16:55 – Sí. Y tengo que estar de vuelta antes de medianoche, o de lo contrario las tatas se enojarán conmigo**

17:42 – Estoy aquí… tu carruaje aguarda

_Viernes 17 de Junio de 2011_

10:29 am – ¿Qué haces?

**10:35 am – Me acabo de despertar**

10:36 – ¿Te desperté?

**10:36 – Sí**

10:37 – Si estas intentando hacerme sentir mal… no funcionará

**10:38 – Lol ¿qué paso?**

10:40 – Nada… me estaba preguntando si querías venir a pasar el rato

**10:41 – ¿A tu casa?**

10:42 – mm Sí?

**10:44 – Oh, claro**

10:49 – ¿A las 12 esta bien?

**10:50 – Claro, ahí estaré**

**14:49 – Te dije que invitar a Santana y Britt sería mala idea**

14:52 – Lol estoy empezando a darme cuenta

**14:53 – Para la próxima, ¿solo nosotras dos?**

14:55 – Bueno, eso es lo que pretendía pero alguien se incomodó cuando le pregunte

**14:57 – Me acababa de despertar**

14:59 – Como sea… vuelve a fuera

**15:00 – No hasta que se vayan**

15:02 – ¿Solo te vas a esconder en mi casa?

15:03 – Así es

**15:04 – No seas ridícula **

15:05 – Haz que se vayan

15:05 – No puedo echar simplemente a la gente de mi casa…. Sabrán que te favorezco

**15:07 – Sí claro, si fuera tu favorita los echarías de tu casa**

15:09 – Eres mi favorita. Te quedas a cenar

**15:10 – ¿Lo soy?**

15:11 – Sí, ahora dime ¿por qué quieres que se vayan?

**15:12 – Son molestas**

12:12 – ¿Es porque Santana bromeo sobre tu nerviosismo?

**15:12 – No **

15:13 – ¿Segura?

**15:13 – No importa. Me voy si ellas no lo hacen**

15:15 – Ya se van

**15:15 – Estas mintiendo**

15:15 – Les he dicho que ya te fuiste a tu casa y que yo tengo que salir

**15:16 – ¿De verdad?**

15:17 – Sí, ¿puedes venir salir ya?

**15:17 – Ahora estoy avergonzada**

15:18 – Deja eso, te invité para que pudiéramos pasar el rato

_Sábado 18 de Junio de 2011_

**16:09 – Puck tendrá fiesta esta noche**

16:11 – Eso oí

**16:11 – ¿De quién?**

**16:12 – Santana**

**16:12 – Oh. ¿Vas a air?**

16:13 – ¿y tú?

**16:13 – si tú vas, sí**

**16:15 – entonces, ¿quieres ir? **

16:15 – Sí

**16:20 – ¿Quieres que caminemos juntas?**

16:20 – ¡Claro!

19:25 – Ven a mi habitación cuando llegues… no puedo decidir que ponerme

**19:30 – Okeeeyyy**

**22:10 – Necesito hablar contigo**

**22:12 – Ahora**

22:15 – ¿Qué pasa?

22:16 – ¿Estás bien?

**22:18 – No realmente, ¿podemos hablar, por favor?**

22:19 – Estoy afuera con Mercedes

**22:20 – Podemos vernos en el frente de la casa**

22:21 – Me estas poniendo nerviosa, ¿estoy en problemas?

**22:25 – No, yo lo estoy**

22:26 – Voy para allá! No te muevas

**22:50 – Tenemos que hablar…**

22:55 – No hay absolutamente nada de qué hablar…

**23:00 – Lamento haberte besado**

23:01 – ¿Lamentas besarme o reaccionar de esa manera?

**23:02 – No estoy segura…**

**23:02 – No lamento haberte besado**

23:04 – ¿Por qué?

23:15 – ¡Que sorpresa! No me vas a responder!

**23:16 – Quería hacerlo desde hace un tiempo**

23:17 – ¿Por qué?

**23:20 – ¿Porque me gustas?**

23:21 – ¿Por qué?

**23:21 – ¿En serio?**

23:22 – Sí

**23:23 – Esto sería más fácil en persona**

23:23 – En este momento no quiero verte

**23:24 – Entiendo que estese najada conmigo, de verdad…**

23:24 – Estoy furiosa!

**23:25 – Bueno eso es un poco mucho **

23:26 – No lo creo

**23:26 – Bien, ¿Por qué estas furiosa conmigo?**

23:27 – Porque me abrumaste! No puedes besar a la gente cuando te plazca

**23:28 – ¿Por qué no?**

23:30 – Dejame en paz

**23:29 – No. Si te abrume con todo esto quiere decir que tu también sientes algo**

23:30 – No siento nada. No soy yo la que ha metido su lengua hasta la garganta de otra persona

**23:31 – Ni siquiera fue de esa manera!**

**23:38 – ¿Hablas en serio?**

**23:45 – Rachel?**

**23:50 – ¿Podrás solo hablar conmigo?**

_Domingo 19 de Junio de 2011_

**12:01 am – Creo que dormiré aquí, mañana recojo mi coche de tu casa**

12:05 am – Buena idea

**12:06 am – Lo siento**

12:07 – Adiós Quinn

**12:08 – ¿Ahora dices Adiós? No hay más buenas noches? ¡Increíble!**

**12:08 – BUENAS NOCHES RACHEL**

12:10 – Estas exagerando

**12:10 – ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?**

12:11 – Porque pareces infantil

**12:11 – Bueno**

**12:20 – Me gustas**

**12:22 – Necesito tenerte de vuelta**

12:25 – Estas borracha

**12:26 – Esa bofetada fue dura, y merecida**

12:26 – Lo sé… me has abofeteado antes… ¿recuerdas?

**12:33 – Eres frustrante como el infierno**

12:28 – Lamento escuchar eso

**12:30 – ¿Por qué eres así?**

12:31 – ¿Por qué me besas?

**12:32 – Porque lo quería**

12:33 – Y no consideraste lo que quizás yo quería

**12:33 – Tenía la esperanza de que también lo quisieras**

12:35 – Tengo dos papás gays, ¿pensaste que por eso ya iba yo a querer besarme con otra chica?

**12:36 – Tal vez… no lo sé, no estaba pensando bien**

12:36 – Se nota

**12:37 – ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué lo retire? **

12:40 – No sé

**12:40 – Bueno, ¿qué quieres de mí?**

12:45 – Me gustaría que me dejaras en paz por un tiempo… tengo que pensar

**12:45 – ¿De verdad quieres eso?**

12:46 – Lo menos que puedes hacer es al menos respetar mis deseos

**12:47 – Lo consideraré**

12:50 – Gracias

**01:15 am – Me preocupo por ti**

01:16 am – ¿?

**01:17 – Quiero que sepas que me preocupo por ti. No me importa la gente, me importas tú**

01:17 – Esta bien

01:17 – Necesito un poco de tiempo… ¿puedes darme eso?

**01:19 – ¿Cuánto tiempo?**

01:20 – No estoy segura

**01:20 – Bueno, no estoy segura de que pueda darte eso**

**01:25 – De verdad que me estoy volviendo loca ahora mismo, solo quiero verte**

01:26 – Por favor, ve a dormir

**01:27 – No puedo**

01:28 – ¿Por qué no?

**01:29 – Porque no me has deseado buenas noches**

01:30 – No puedo

**01:31 – ¿Porque no lo merezco?**

01:31 – ¡No! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

**01:32 – ¿Cómo no pensarlo ahora mismo?**

01:35 – Realmente necesito ese tiempo, un millón de pensamiento cruzan por mi cabeza y tengo que solucionarlos

**01:45 – Para que lo sepas… eso se siente como un millón de veces peor que cualquier otro rompimiento que he tenido**

01:45 – No estamos saliendo

**0150 – Esa es la peor parte. Y me duele, mucho y eso que ni siquiera te he tenido**

_Martes 21 de Junio de 2011_

**17:31 – Heyy**

**17:53 – ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?**

**20:20 – =(**

**23:42 – Buenas noches Rachel**

_Miércoles 22 de Junio de 2011_

**13:52 – Lo siento mucho, por todo**

**15:48 – Por favor, habla conmigo!**

**22:50 – Buenas noches**

_Jueves 23 de Junio de 2011_

**10:11 am – Soñé contigo anoche**

**10:15 am – Solo pensé que debería saberlo, que pienso en ti 24/7**

**10:27 am – Lo siento, fue una estupidez **

**10:30 – Pero realmente soñé contigo**

**20:41 – ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?**

**23:48 – Buenas noches**

_Viernes 24 de Junio de 2011_

**23:11 – Son 11:11! Rápido pide un deso!**

**23:14 – ¿Lo hiciste? **

**23:16 – Necesito que el mío se haga realidad**

**23:30 – Noches**

_Sábado 25 de Junio de 2011_

**15:10 – ¿Te dijeron tus papás que estuve ahí?**

**15:15 – Me dijeron que estabas fuera con Santana y Brittany**

15:30 – Sí, lo hicieron

**15:34 – OMG! ¡Hola!**

**15:34 – ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?**

**15:35 – ¿Te divertiste con Britt y San?**

**15:35 – ¿Qué hicieron?**

15:40 – Almorzamos, hablamos un poco… estoy en casa ahor

**15:42 – Eso suena bien… ¿De qué hablaron?**

15:42 – De ti

**15:43 – ¿De mí? ¿Por qué?**

15:45 – ¿Por qué crees?

**15:10 – =(**

_Domingo 26 de Junio de 2011_

**16:40 – Heyy**

**16:45 – Pasé de nuevo, pero tus papás me dijeron que estabas fuera**

**19:03 – Lo entiendo… me estas evitando. Cuando te llamo salta el buzón de voz y cuando voy a tu casa convenientemente no estas. De verdad no sé que estoy haciendo, o porque lo hago**

**19:03 – estoy intentando que me hables. No te puedo obligar a sentir lo mismo. Me gustas mucho y de verdad pensé que también te gustaba. Por primera vez**

**19:03 – en mi vida que realmente tengo a alguien que quiere estar ahí para mí, pero me confundí. No sé cómo actuar alrededor tuyo… me haces sentir tontamente nerviosa y**

**19:03 – no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Me pongo de mal humor sino hablo contigo, tengo cicatrices de las veces que me he caído por correr a mi teléfono por si acaso**

**19:03 – es un mensaje tuyo. Estoy visitando Princeton para estar a solo un viaje en tren de Nueva York… incluso si solo somos amigas prefiero tenerte a 30 minutos**

**19:03 – que a 3hrs lejos de mí. No puedo hacer que estos sentimientos simplemente se vayan. No tienes idea de lo difícil que es para mí. Trato mucho de actuar como si no me importara.**

**19:03 – Después de esto, he terminado. No puedo seguir decepcionándome cada que mi teléfono vibra y no eres tú.**

**19:10 – Aún me importas**

**22:53 – Buenas noches ojos marrones… **

_Lunes 27 de Junio de 2011_

14:10 – ¿De verdad quisiste decir todo eso ayer? ¿Realmente te importo? ¿De verdad te gusto de esa manera?

**14:12 – Sí**

14:13 – ¿Por qué?

**14:13 – ¿Por qué me importas?**

14:14 – No… ¿Por qué yo? Podrías tener a cualquiera… ¿Por qué me quieres a mí?

**14:14 – No lo sé, solo lo hago**

14:15 – Eso no es suficiente…

**14:16 – ¿Quieres algo cliché y cursi? Mi corazón se acelera cuando veo tu nombre en el identificador de llamadas, ¿Qué tal eso?**

14:18 – Olvídalo

**14:18 – Estoy hablando en serio! ¿Por qué te es tan difícil creerlo? **

14:19 – Porque eres tú!

14:21 – Me besaste y me asusté. Te estoy ignorando porque no puedo hacer frente a mis sentimientos. Todo está al revés

**14:21 – ¿Y?**

14:23 – ¿Por qué no puedes escucharme de una vez y dejarme en paz?

**14:25 – Porque no quiero dejarte sola, ni siquiera en este momento**

14:30 – Pero puedes romper mi corazón

**14:30 – Tú rompes el mío en este momento**

14:31 – No me hagas esto… Estoy tratando de resistirme a ti. Me lo estás haciendo muy difícil.

**14:35 – ¿Sabes porque te envié ese mensaje la primera vez?**

14:36 – No lo sé… ¿Estabas aburrida?

**14:37 – No estaba pensando… simplemente sucedió**

14:37 – ¿Se supone que eso me debe hacer sentir bien?

**14:38 – Las cosas suceden! Te envié un mensaje sin ninguna razón más que la de simplemente hablar contigo… me gusta hablar contigo, me gusta salir… me gustas tú**

14:40 – Estoy tratando de protegerme

**14:40 – No te voy a hacer daño**

**15:02 – Estoy dejando todo por ti…**

**15:05 – ¿Cómo no viste todo esto que siento por ti?**

**15:10 – ¿Crees que despierto a cualquiera a las 3am para ver el amanecer conmigo? Eres especial para mí y podemos hacer que esto sea especial**

15:15 – Me haces sentir especial… eso me aterroriza

**15:15 – ¿Por qué?**

**15:20 – Por favor, habla conmigo… ¿por qué estas aterrorizada?**

15:21 – Porque eres tú! Tengo problemas para creer que de verdad quieres estar conmigo

**15:21 – Eres… tu eres increíble**

15:22 – Estoy lejos de ser increíble

**15:22 – No lo creo**

15:30 – Me gustas

**15:30 – ¿Pero?...**

15:31 – Eso es todo. Me gustas. De la misma manera que yo te gusto.

**15:31 – ¿En serio?**

15:31 – Me engaño a mí misma fingiendo que no lo siento

**15:32 – Lamento que nuestro primer beso sucediera de esa manera**

15:33 – Esta bien. Lamento haberte golpeado… me asusté

**15:35 – No te disculpes… no hay nada que lamentar**

**15:36 – ¿Puedo llevarte a una cita?**

**16:00 – ** ¿Puedo llevarte a una cita?**

**16:01 – Lo siento, no sé cómo hacer esto **

16:05 – Todavía no… aún es muy pronto, ¿no crees?

**16:05 – De acuerdo**

**17:51 – No puedo dejar de sonreir**

17:55 – Lol eres linda

**18:00 – ¿De verdad lo crees?**

18:000 – Sí

**18:05 – ¿Te puedo llamar?**

18:05 – Claro =)

**23:22 – Apenas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos, pero quiero seguir hablando contigo**

23:33 – Voy a dormir… podemos hablar mañana

**23:34 – ¿Lo prometes?**

23:34 – Estoy cruzando mis dedos en promesa =P

**23:35 – Lol bien, hablamos mañana**

_Martes 28 de Junio de 2011_

04:01 am – ¡Despierta!

04:03 am – Quiinnnnnn despierta!

**04:03 am – ¿Qué pasa?**

04:04 – Tengo una broma para ti… ¿quieres oírla?

**04:04 – Siempre**

04:05 – ¿Por qué Rachel esta en medio de la noche afuera de tu casa?

**04:05 – ¿Dónde estás?**

04:05 – Lol porque Rachel quiere ver el amanecer con su Quinn

**04:06 – ¿Estas afuera?**

04:06 – =)

**04:07 – Voy a matarte! No puedes andar danzando por la ciudad a esta hora!**

04:07 – Yo quiero verte… realmente te extrañé

**04:08 – ¿En serio?**

04:08 – =) Por favor baja ya, tu carruaje aguarda

07:58 am – ¿Te divertiste en nuestra "cita"?

**08:01 – Me divertí bastante besándote =P**

**08:02 – Me hubiese gustado poder dormir un poco mas contigo =(**

08:02 – Yo también

08:03 – Solo un par de horas mas

**08:05 – Esta noche, quizás? **

08:09 – Después de la divertida noche de cine en tu casa?

**08:07 – Sí…**

08:09 – Esta bien, pero solo si te sientas a mi lado en el sofá

**08:10 – Ya contaba con ello**

**08:15 – ¿Era enserio lo que dijiste?**

08:16 – ¿Sobre desear tener un súper poder? Sí, lo dije en serio. Me gustaría poder volar

**08:17 – Lol bueno… pero sobre nosotros iniciando esto**

08:18 – Lo hice… ¿estás de acuerdo?

**08:18 – Sí… solo quería asegurarme de que de verdad lo quieres**

08:19 – Bien, ¿y tú lo quieres?

**08:20 – ¿Que no está claro?**

08:21 – Lol lo está. Solo que me gusta que lo repitas

**08:22 – Lo quiero**

08:23 – =)

**08:23 – ;)**

**08:25 – ¿Y ahora qué?**

08:25 – Ahora… ¡a dormir!

**08:26 – Lol bien… ya te extraño**

08:27 – Te veré en mis sueños! ;)

**08:29 – Que linda**

08:29 – Lol Buenas noches Quinn

**08:31 am – Buenas noches Rachel =3**

**Hasta aquí llega este one-shot convertido en multi chapter xD**

**Muchas gracias a los que le dieron Fav/Follow y por los Reviews que me motivaron mucho a escribir con rapidez. El final queda abierto a muchas cosas, pero es para que cada quien use su imaginación. **

**El capítulo que mencioné antes de Glee es cuando Rachel decide hacer la reunión del Club Glee en su casa y todos se beben el licor de sus padres. No sé que temporada ni que capítulo es porque sinceramente ya hace un buen que no veo la serie (perdió sentido para mi). Es cuando Rach besa a Blaine. Cuando Quinn llega a la fiesta Rach la recibe y le dice "Eyy girlfriend" o al menos el fandom entendió eso y enloqueció... yo casi me quedo sorda. **

**Un ****Guest****me pregunta si voy a traducir otra. No he empezado ninguna pero estoy a la espera de que una autora me de la autorización de traducir su historia. No es un one-shot y ya busque y solo se ha traducido a Portugués. Es la primera que leí en inglés y la que me animo a leerlas en este idioma. No soy buena escribiendo ni hablando en inglés pero se me da leerlo.** **En cuanto tenga el permiso anexaré un capitulo a esta historia para dárselos a conocer y ya que sea cosa de cada quien si me sigue en esa travesía.**

**Muchas, muchas muchisimas gracias por los reviews y por haber leído este fic. Me despido de ustedes escuchando "****La Obertura 1812, de Piotr Ilich Chaikovski" par acelebrar =D **

**Loviu! **


	6. Nota!

Bueno, sigo sin tener respuesta de las autoras de los fics mencionado en la nota anterior. Sin embargo, si que pude conversar con otra chica que esta escribiendo un fic igual Faberry, solo que su historia esta en proceso y suele tomarse con calma las actualizaciones xD. Me ha permitido trabajar en la traducción de su fic así que ya se los presento:

Título: **The Running Back**

Autora: LovelyMagickUnicorn

Capítulos: 23... (hasta ahora)

Genero: Romance/Humor

Personajes Principales: Quinn Fabrey, Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman

Resumen: Quinn Fabray es popular y la lider de las cheerios, y la cuestión con las porristas es que solo pueden salir con deportistas. Eso es un pequeño problema, pero Rachel tiene la solución perfecta. Unirse al equipo de fútbol.

La verdad me he divertido mucho leyendo este fic, como comenté no esta terminado aún, la autora tiene las intenciones de terminarlo solo que se toma su tiempo, por lo tanto intentaré hacer lo mismo para que llegado el caso las actualizaciones sean a la par, ya llevó algo traducido del primer capitulo y en cuanto lo terminé lo estaré publicando. Y por lo tanto como estoy emocionada con esta nueva traducción les dejó un pequeño spoiler!

"No te vayas, por favor, no te vayas", le rogó "Te lo diré, está bien… te lo diré" Noah gimió mientras le asentía con la cabeza. Comenzó a masajear su frente, como si tuviera dolor y luego le hizo un ademán para que ella continuara. Rachel se tomó un momento para pensar con cuidado sus palabras, pero se dio cuenta de que lo mejor era ser directa. "Quiero intentar de impresionar a Quinn Fabray". Desde el momento en que esas palabras salieron de sus labios Rachel cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

Espero por cualquier reacción pero no oyó nada.

Todo el crédito a LovelyMagickUnicorn, la autora original de este fic: s/10150522/1/The-Running-Back

Bueno, nos estamos leyendo pronto de nuevo.

Saludos.


End file.
